Inside darkness there is light
by CartoonBeliever
Summary: Chase loved a girl from his past but she died before he could make her his queen. When the girl is reincarnated and joined the xiaolin monks, he vowed to make her completely his and to NEVER let her go...developing a dangerous obsession with her. can she help him see the light? Chase/Oc. and some normal raikim.
1. Chapter 1

The story begins with a memory, a memory of the prince of darkness himself, Chase Young… The memory showed him as a boy of ten crying alone, surrounded by trees. He was the son of Rin and Taro Young. His mother was a beautiful young woman with a kind and gentle heart, though there were rumors that she was the descendant of Mulan, the great female warrior. His father was almost the opposite. He had a fearsome cold appearance and an anger that frightened people he met for the first time. He was once in the emperor's army fighting anyone who dares to threaten their home. But beneath the cold appearance was a kind, generous and gentle heart that is only shown to his friends, his village and his family. They were a happy family and they taught chase everything they knew. His father taught him honor, courage, generosity and how to fight. His mother taught him about respect, kindness, compassion and loyalty. She also told him about the opposites called Ying and Yang. Ying and Yang represent the balance of the world and life and they work together in order to maintain the balance in the world.

"One cannot exist without the other." She said. Then one day Rin became extremely ill. No one knew how she got the illness since she was healthy during the course of her entire life. The doctors of the village tried their best to find a cure for Rin, but failed. The night was dark when Rin requested to see her son before her. When he came she told him to let everything they taught him to guide him in the future and that his light will be with him always…Then Rin Young was no more. Chase was only ten years old at the time. Two days later the village held a funeral for her. Chase and Taro were there too. Chase would have cried at his mother's funeral, but he saw the cold look on his father, that somehow told him not to cry. He had the cold look for the past two days and hadn't even talked to him. After the funeral was over, Taro finally talked to Chase and told him to go to his godfather's house. Chase didn't know why but did what he was told. His godfather was on the other side of the village so he ran there. But halfway through the village he turned around and saw a wagon heading out of town. He squint his eyes and to his shock, he saw his father. Realizing that his father is leaving him, he ran back as fast as he could, hoping to reach his father in time. But he eventually grew weak and couldn't run anymore, so he tried calling out to him, hoping that his father would turn back and return home. But he never did. Chase ran back home and saw all of his mother's belongings as well as his father's were gone, the only thing that were of his parents were his father's armor when he was in the army. He felt tears ran down his cheeks; he didn't want to look weak so he ran off, not far from the village, but just on the outskirts of the village. It was also the last time he ever saw his father again.  
The present Chase young subconsciously frowned in his sleep and let out a small growl of anger. What kind of man would abandon his own child without a reason why?

The memory continued to show his former child self crying alone, until someone appeared and changed his life forever. He continued to cry until he felt a small soft hand on his hand. Startled he looked up. Instantly he knew he would never forget that face, the person turned out to be a girl, about 7 years old. The appearance of her was something he had never seen. The girl had pale skin, but she had large emerald eyes and brown hair that was a bit messy and long. She was wearing the traditional village clothing. A purple Chinese dress with a blue ribbon tied around her. The girl said in a soft gentle voice, "why are you crying?" Chase would have pulled his hand away and wiped his tears to say in a dignified voice that he was not crying, but instead he just sniffed and told her what had happened.

"And now…I'm all alone..." he turned his head away so he wouldn't be humiliated by the girl. He expected her to laugh at him, but instead she said "No you're not." Surprised by the girl's sudden reply he turned his face to hers. She continued to speak.  
"My mommy told me that the person you love is never gone, they're always here," She took his hand and placed it on his heart. "They are never gone." He couldn't believe that those words came from a girl he just met. The words had also made him stop crying and smile bit.  
"Do you live in a village called Xiao Jing?" the girl asked. When the boy answered yes, she excitedly told him that she had just moved into Xiao Jing recently with her family and that her parents are now asking the leaders of the village to be accepted.  
Soon they both talked for a little bit. Young Chase was actually happy talking to her. He learned about her old home in her former village and also other things about her. She told him that in her old village the other girls called her weird because she did things that girls wouldn't normally do. She would be playing soldiers than being the damsel in distress. She's not afraid to be dirty or caring about her hair and she faced mice and spiders; and she actually thought mice and spiders were cute, but she didn't have any friends. She, on the other hand, learned about the life Chase had with his family and the times they were here at the village. Soon, they were playing with each other as if they had been friends for years instead of a few minutes. After they had stopped playing Chase asked her for her name.  
"My name?" she asked, and then she let a small blush show on her face. "My name is Luo Si, but my mommy calls me Rose or Rosie. What's yours?"  
"Chase. Chase young."  
Then they both heard a female voice.  
"Rosie, Rosie where are you dear?" Rose knew who the voice belonged to because she stood up and ran towards the source of the voice.  
"Mommy!" the source revealed itself to be a beautiful woman who chase stared with awe. Rosie's mother, he could tell, had the same green eyes as hers and the pale skin, but her mother's hair was golden like the bright sun. Then another person came, a man with brown hair which has the same shade as Rosie's. However, he had a slightly tanned skin matched with deep brown eyes, he was her father.  
"Is Rosie alright?" the man asked.  
"She is, but you young lady, you shouldn't run off like that."  
"I'm sorry mommy, I was playing with my friend."  
"Your friend?" Then she saw Chase not too far from where they were. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you."  
"It's ok." said Chase with polite manner.  
"What's your name?" asked the mother. Chase decided to tell them his name and what happened previously. The golden haired lady felt some sympathy for the boy so she offered him to find his godfather. Chase hesitated for a moment but agreed. Soon they arrived at his godfather's home and talked to him. His godfather agreed to take in Chase, being a close friend of Taro. While Rosie's parents and Chase's godfather were talking the two were playing outside the house. Some other boys made fun of him because he was playing with a girl but he didn't care. Soon her parents said that it was time for them to leave for their new home.  
"Really?" said Chase with a sad tone in his voice.  
"Yes, but you can play with Rosie tomorrow. Is that alright?"  
" ..I… guess so…" when they agreed, she called Rosie and told her that it was time to go home, but before that Rosie surprised Chase by giving him a hug.  
"Bye Chase, see you tomorrow." Then she let go and ran up to her mother. Chase could only stand still as he watched Rosie walk away to her new home with her mother and father. A small smile came to his lips as he said in a voice that couldn't reach her. "Bye Rosie." Then he walked back to his godfather's home to rest for the night.  
As the memory ended, the present Chase Young woke up. He was in his bedroom on his chair, sleeping. So far the room was empty, it would have normally made him wonder where his warrior cats were but right now he was glad they weren't here. Getting up from his chair he went to his bed stand and pulled out the drawer. He picked up a picture. His eyes seemed to have a glow on them when he looked at it. He and rose did became friends after that day, and when he became 14 his godfather signed him to go train at the xiaolin temple which is not exactly far but not near either. Rose became sad when she heard that he is going to the xiaolin temple, but he comforted her by telling her that they could visit each other every few weeks. There he met Dashi and Guan, and later they became his friends. But he never forgot his first friend rose. As promised they visited each other every few weeks, and they had been doing that for 6 years. By that time chase is 20 and Rose turned 17. To Rose they remained friends, but she didn't know that since they met as children he had secretly fell in love with her. He remembered that he was going to propose to her the next time he sees her, but then the time came when he joined the side of evil with Hannibal Bean. At first he would have rejected his offer, even when he showed him a hologram of his friend Guan saying he is going to destroy him, but after Hannibal said it'll be the only way he and rose could be together, he accepted it. Soon he destroyed the temple he trained in and betrayed Hannibal bean with the chance he got. When all was done he came back to his old village to make her his queen. But when he arrived he found out that she was gone…  
He shook his head in order to get rid of the painful memory that had left a scar on his heart. He looked back at the picture and let a small smile come to his face.

When she became seventeen she grew into a beautiful young woman. She cut her long brown hair short in order to sell goods. She needed the money for her father's medicine. Although most people called it a disgrace, Chase found the short hair on her to be more beautiful. She still had those large emerald eyes that shone like the stars in the night sky. Her light pink lips and her pale skin also shone in the moonlight. It was regretful that she had to die so beautiful and young. After her death he vowed that no one will acquire the love he had for Rose, which is why he lived many centuries in solitude. He looked back at the picture of seventeen year old Luo Si with a smile.  
_"No matter what will happen, Luo Si…"_ he thought to himself,_'' I will love you for the rest of my eternal life….."_

**(I decided to change the grammar of the story, however thank DesirevsNoodles for the idea of the grammar and for being my Betareader. Ok that's all, hope you like the improved chapter!)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

At the xiaolin temple the great xiaolin monks, now Shoku warriors, were still in training. The great battle they had with the Heylin forces, after Raimundo became the leader of the monks, happened about two years ago. Luckily the warriors managed to win the battle, but they knew evil wasn't going to give up that easily.

During those two years things had changed a lot. The now 16-year old Raimundo showed the strength and wisdom of a leader while still remained being his carefree self. Kimiko didn't change much but is a bit calmer and also learned how to control her anger. She even started to date Rai recently.

Clay was still the old trustworthy partner they all knew, though he grew a bit taller and lost a little weight. Omi, now 14, grew a few inches taller but is still is the shortest of the group, he still is a prideful but he came to respect Raimundo for his leadership, though that didn't stop him from having a few arguments with Raimundo once in a while. Omi's view on women had changed slightly over the past two years but he still held the belief that Kimiko was too fragile to fight.

They were all training when Master Fung received a letter from his old friend informing him that he'll be sending his student to train at the Xiaolin temple.

"A new student?" asked omi. Omi's friends remembered his reaction when Master Fung told him that there will be more than one xiaolin apprentice. At first the other xiaolin monks think that Omi would have the same reaction he had when their old friend Jermaine told him he's already a Wudai warrior. But to their surprise, Omi said,

"That's really icy! He'll learn a lot from me to become a Shoku warrior!" He STILL couldn't even get the slangs for the past two years right.

"Actually young Omi, the student is a she."

"A SHE?!"

"That is so cool!" said Kimiko. After spending three years with only guys at the xiaolin temple, it'd be nice for another girl to join them, so she'd actually have some girl to talk to and do stuff with her.

"So, when's the new girl coming?" asked Raimundo.

"Master Shen Lung wrote that we are picking up our new student tomorrow at noon. That is all young monks." Then Master Fung left, leaving the letter he just read on the table. Though they already knew that they're getting a new team member and possibly a new friend in their group, Raimundo was still somewhat curious about the letter. He went over the table, picked up the letter and started reading it out.

"Whatcha doing there partner?"

Kimiko came closer to Rai, "Yeah, Master fung already said that were getting a new member in our group."

"I know that Kim, but still I'm just reading it, that's all." So as he read the letter, he found two peculiar things about the new member.

"That's interesting."

"What's interesting?" asked Omi.

"The new girl, it says here that she's been training since she learned to walk. She's kinda like you Omi."

"Great!"

"But she doesn't have a big head full of herself like you."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, it also said that training may not only strengthen her skills but also; this is the weird part, to help her see the light inside of life...isn't that something?"

"So you're saying she has trouble behaving herself?" Clay questioned, confused by what Raimundo had just told them.

"No Clay, it says that she's actually a good student, hard worker and very kind."

"I wonder what he meant on 'see the light inside of life' part." Kimiko wondered. Raimundo just shrugged and said "Anyway, I also read the name of the new kid."

"Really? Whats her name?" said Omi.

"Well, her name is...

**Meanwhile at the temple of light**

"Look behind you!"

Immediately, the girl heard the warning and was able to dodge the attack just in time and responded with a high kick. The girl had been training for 4 hours straight and only just started to work out a sweat. The fight lasted for a few more minutes until the attacker, which was a robotic dummy, was destroyed. The girl had to catch a few breaths before facing and bowing to her master.

"You had done well Rose Rivera, your skills are improving." said the master.

Rose Rivera had been training in the temple of light since her childhood. Her short brown hair began dripping in sweat, her pale skin had a tint of pink on her cheeks and her large green eyes looked tensed before the glow returned to them. Her chest breathed faster until her heart slowed down to its usual rhythm.

"Thank you Master Shen Lung." She said respectfully.

Master Shen lung was the kind of man who people feared and respected. His 6'7 height made him seem almost like a giant, his black eyes had a gentle spark when he's kind but cruel when angered. The master was in his late forties and had grey hair. However, he still had the same strength he had in his youth.

"That will be all for today Rose, you have to be prepared for tomorrow at noon for the xiaolin monks. Do you understand?" asked Master Shen Lung.

"Yes master." as she gave a formal bow of farewell. She went to the shower room to wash herself and change her uniform to her casual clothes, which were a purple Yin Yang t-shirt, old blue jeans, and old worn brown shoes. After she changed she stepped outside the temple and waited for someone to drive her home.

She taught about what tomorrow might bring. What will the Xiaolin monks be like? What were their purposes? And why were they chosen? Her thoughts stopped when she heard her brother calling her.

"Hey Rosie! We're here!" She looked up and saw her brother Soarin and his girlfriend Sumi in the car waiting for her. She went over to the car and got in. As they drove toward their home Rosie thought about how much she's going to miss them. Her brother, Soarin, was a good-hearted and generous man. His blonde hair, slim yet muscular body and dark brown eyes would make any girl swoon when they meet him, but apparently he's taken.

Sumi, his girlfriend, is as good and generous as she was beautiful. She came from Beijing with her parents to move to their new home at Star city, California. Her dark slanted eyes made her appear like an innocent girl with long black hair. Soarin and Sumi had been dating for a couple of years and now they are going steady. She liked Sumi, and was glad her brother met a beautiful girl like her.

As soon as they arrived home, Rose looked around her room as she packed her belongings into a large leather bag. She didn't own many clothes but she was happy with what she got. She looked around her small room and sighed as this will be her last night sleeping in her much-loved bedroom. Posters of old movies hung on her wall, her bed already made only later to be messed up and be made again in the morning. She went to the backyard and looked at the few stars hovering over the small city.

"Hey Rosie, You alright?"

She looked around and saw her brother in his usual clothes, which were a grey short sleeved shirt with one sleeve torn off, and old blue jeans.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied.

"Thinking about the big day tomorrow?"

"Mhm...I can't believe that tomorrow I'm going to Asia to train at the Xiaolin temple...do you think we'll see each other again?" Then she looked up at the sky again and thought about her life and her past...

No…she can't think of her past...she couldn't bear to.

"Of course, you're my sister. I'm always here for you. Now come on little flower, it's time to sleep." said Soarin, using Rose's pet name her parents gave her. Before she followed Soarin she looked at the stars and said "Mom, dad, I hope you're proud of me…that I'm taking this chance to see another place. I love you." She came back to her bedroom and went to sleep.

Moments later, the dream she feared came to haunt her once again since her early childhood.

_There was a small yet thriving village swallowed by fire down below, the people living there; men, women, and children were running and screaming in terror as a hideous monster destroyed everything in its path. Rose was seeing through but they couldn't see her so there was nothing she could do to help them. Then she saw her brother and Sumi. Soarin was wearing the same Chinese clothing as the rest of the people in the village, Sumi included. Soarin turned to Sumi and said to her,_

_"Go! Run away from here!"_

_Sumi hesitated, "But what about you?!"_

_"I'll be fine! Now Go! **GO!**" That's when Rosie noticed that Sumi was carrying a small bundle in her arms. Sumi ran away just in time just before the monster spotted Soarin. He had a weapon, a scythe, in his hands. But it will take more than just a scythe to stop the creature. The creature was reptilian, eyes golden. Its body had green scales with black stripes. It was standing on its hind legs, his claws and his monstrous jaw smothered in blood. The creature looked at Soarin and in his eyes there was only one word. Kill. Then the beast came charging at all fours before leaping through the air and shouted at Soarin:_

**_"MURDERER!"_**

Gasping for breath, Rosie woke up. She looked around and saw her clock. 9:30am. She slipped back down and thought about the nightmare.

_"How come this nightmare always comes back? The first time I dreamt it was when I was probably 2. It should have stopped...but then it says if you dream it more than once it'll come true... and I kept dreaming on and on about it since then...oh God...Soarin...Sumi...in danger...of that beast..."_

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Rosie! You got to be ready soon for today, got it?" said Soarin.

"Ok." Rose replied.

"Good."

After that she went to take a quick shower and slipped into her usual clothes. She picked up the leather bag and gussied up. By then it was 11:00 am, the monks would be there at 12. She looked at her room one last time and said a soft "Goodbye." Then she went to the car and drove to the Temple of light, which would be a 45 minute drive from her home. When she arrives the xiaolin monks will take her to the Xiaolin temple, her new home...

**At the xioalin temple the same time of day...**

Raimundo thought a lot about the letter...especially one thing in peculiar..._"What did he mean 'see the light inside of life'?" _That was his last thought before he went to sleep. There during his sleep, he heard a voice saying something to him:

_"Raimundo...you and your friends must help her see the light inside of life...the entire world depends on it..."_

_"Wait, what do you mean the 'entire world depends on it'? How?" Then he saw Hannibal Roy Bean, the bean that turned Chase Young evil, cackling as if he had won, then Raimundo saw the Yin Yang symbol up in the sky, then the symbol become some sort of weapon he couldn't make out. The weapon was going straight to Hannibal bean as he screamed in fear of the weapon. Raimundo then saw Chase young there, at a safe distance from the weapon, but Chase actually had emotions spread across his face, was he...crying…and with a genuine smile? Then Chase muttered one word from his lips…"Luo si...". The weapon drew faster and faster till it became a blinding light._

Then Raimundo woke up panting. "Whoah...I've been thinking WAY too much about that." He wrote down the dream while the memory was still fresh in his mind. The weapon, Hannibal bean and his reaction to the weapon, Chase's emotion and the word: Luo si. Then he realized that today was the day that they're going to pick up the new monk, Rose Rivera. He quickly changed to his Shoku robes and went outside. His friends were already outside waiting with Master Fung. He caught up with the others and turned to the old man.

"All right young monks, it's time to pick up our new student. Dojo are you ready?" said Master Fung.

"Can't *sniff*" said Dojo. "I got a nasty cold ri-right- ri-ACHOO!" Smoke came blasting out of his nose.

"Then the monks will take the Silver Manta Ray." As the monks summoned the Shen gong wu, Kimiko asked where to pick up Rose.

"It's at the temple of light in California, just outside of Star City."

"Thank you master Fung." then she headed to the Silver manta ray where the others were waiting and flew away. With the help of kimiko's PDA which had a built-in GPS, they soared through the skies to the temple of light, anxious to pick up their new Xiaolin monk.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A.N: It's freaking obvious. Xiaolin Showdown and chronicles will never be mine, I only own the fanfic and the ocs. i also don't own "To kill a mocking" that's Harper Lee's novel.)**

At the temple of light, the Xiaolin warriors made their way to the temple around 12:05 and landed in a safe place. The got off the silver manta ray as Omi looked around the temple. "This is most interesting...How do they manage to build temple in the mountains?"

"Beats me," said Raimundo,"but I got to admit, it sure does have a nice view of Star city." It was true, the mountain did have an amazing view on the small city. The next minute Master Shen lung came.

"Good afternoon, I presume you are the monks my friend had written about?"

"Wait a second, Master Fung wrote you about us?" asked kimiko.

"Yes, He send me letters the day you three joined the xiaolin temple to be trained as Dragons of your elements. For example you are Kimiko Tohomiko, daughter of a famous toy maker in Tokyo and shoku warrior of Fire, Raimundo Pedrosa is the Shoku Warrior of Wind and the leader of your team and a bit of a rebel, Clay Bailey is from Texas and is the Shoku dragon of Earth, and Omi, who's past remains a mystery, but is a loyal companion to all of you and is the shoku dragon of water. Am I correct?"

The warriors were all silent with their mouths hanging.

"It's rather rude to hang your mouth open when you're at your host's property, also flies can enter your mouth."

All of them shut their mouths after he said that. After another long string of silence, Omi spoke up and said

"So, can we please meet the new Xiaolin warrior?"

"Alright, as you wish." He turned around and left them standing to introduce their new team member. As he was searching for Rose the Xiaolin monks talked.

"So did all of you felt weird when he said Master fung sent him letters about us?" said Kimiko.

"I must admit, I too felt a bit apprehensive when he said all of our identities." replied Omi.

"Well it is a bit creepy how this fella knew us from master fung but he doesn't look like he'll harm us." stated Clay

"And besides, he's master fung's closest friend, so I guess he's cool, though I got to admit he looks a bit younger than the fungmeister." claimed Raimundo.

"Ahem." They all jumped out of their skins and turned around only to find Master Shen Lung with his student.

"Allow me to introduce my student, Roselle Rivera." He stated with a stern tone in his voice. The xiaolin monks looked at their new team member, and from the looks of it, she seemed rather shy. She had a small leather bag and her cheeks tinted bright pink, showing she is nervous. And from her they hear a faint sound that resembled a coo from a dove.

"Hi."

There was yet another awkward moment of silence until Master Shen lung spoke.

"I expect you to help her advance her studies and to train her in the ways of a xiaolin dragon. understood?" The monks all nodded their heads.

"Good." He gestured rose to go with them which she immediately obeyed. Just when the xiaolin warriors and their new teammate were ready to board the silver manta ray, they all heard two voices calling out.

"Hey Rosie wait!"

They all turned around and saw Soarin and Sumi running up and was heading towards Rose. The couple managed to reach their destination, after taking a few clean breaths he said to Rose " I almost forgot to give you your farewell present." He pulled out a box and gave it to her sister, covered in mauve colored wrapping paper and black ribbon & bow With a note on top of the box stating **"Do not open till you reach the Xiaolin Temple" ~ Your bro, Soarin**

Rose smiled warmly at her brother and hugged them and said goodbye to them. As they closed the entrance to take off to the xiaolin temple Soarin noticed Shen Lung had a line of worry on his brow. Though Shen Lung didn't know, but Soarin also worried about Rose, his little sister...and what fate will do to her if they knew...

_**Meanwhile**_

As they soared through the sky, Kimiko tried to start a conversation with Rose to make her feel more welcome.

"So, feeling well about this?"

"M hm," replied Rose. "quick question though, what do you usually do in the Xiaolin Temple other than training?"

"Well, we just hangout or at times look for Shen gong wu."

"Shen gong wu?"

"Yeah, we-" Kimiko paused at her statement and changed it to a question.

" Did your master tell you anything about Shen gong wu?"

Rose just shrugged her shoulders and stated " He hardly talks about them, he thinks it's not necessary for my training."

"OK then."

"What's your name?" asked the green eyed pale skin xiaolin apprentice.

"Kimiko, and obviously I already know yours." Rose just nodded, then asked "Is the Brazilian guy your boyfriend?"

Kimiko's response was simply her face changing to magenta,, "Well I...you see..."

"It's ok, I knew it already."

Kimiko's magenta blush faded away and her baby blue eyes grew large and said "You do?"

"yeah, I saw it when you guys entered here, it's the same spark my brother and his girlfriend have."

"Are those the people we saw at the temple?"

"M hm, Soarin and Sumi. They both get along fine and from what I see, you and your boyfriend do to." once again kimiko blushed but with a lighter shadeoff pink and smiled a little.

"were here ya'll!" both kimiko and Rose heard Clay from his seat as they landed in the xiaolin temple. But when they got off the silver manta ray, the xiaolin temple seemed more of a xiaolin PALACE to Rose. She just stared at the humongous temple and noticed most of them were made with solid gold. Luckily Kim got Rose to her senses and took her to meet master fung. They made it to the heart of the xiaolin temple and found master fung.

"so we meet the new xiaolin apprentice, Roselle Rivera, the shoku warrior of light."

"Thank you Master." said Rose as she bowed for respect to her new mentor. Just then Dojo, still with a stuffed nose, came in.

"So, is the new kid he-" he abruptly came to a pause as he saw Rose. His mouth literally hanging to the ground and his eyes nearly popping frog his skull. Immediately he slithered to Rose as fast as he can and soon was face to face with her.

"LUO SI?! Is it really you!? How did you manage to be back!?"

Rose could only stare back the miniature dragon with fear and astonishment. A lizard was talking and to her. Raimundo's eyes widen when he called Rose Luo Si, and instantly his mind revealed the dream he had last night. Finally all Rose could say was

"What?"

" Luo Si! It's me! Dojo! Remember?"

"no, I just met you right now and your already creeping me out." as she strayed her face from dojo with apprehensive tone in her voice. Now Dojo had a confused look evident on his face.

" you...don't remember?"

"Like I said I just met you."

"oh." Dojo, now mortified, awkwardly released his grip on Rose and said

"Sorry, I thought you were someone I know a long time ago." then he sneezed, letting a puff of smoke out of his nostrils and silently slithered away. While Rose was recovering from the sudden sneeze and greeting, Raimundo thought about Dojo's statement to Rose, wanting to know why he called her 'Luo Si' and questioning if she remembers him when she just met him for 30 seconds.

Then master Fung spoke.

"if may I presume without sudden interruptions, we hope your training will be successful and get along with the other xiaolin warriors and help stop the world from succumbing to 10,000 years of darkness. Do you understand?"

" Yes Master." after the introduction,the shoku warriors showed Rose around the temple, luckily not running into Dojo since the incident, they finally showed her where she'll sleep.

" Sorry about the bed." Said Raimundo, who remembers far too well on his first day as a xiaolin monk.

"It's OK, I don't mind." Rose said as she walked to her new bedroom, which was small but comfortable with a sleeping mat and a blanket.

"So I meet you all later at training?"

"Yes you will." said Omi. After they left, Rose looked around an grinned to herself, "It's really comfy." as she plopped down to her sleeping mat, which may have been a terrible mistake as she landed on her back with a loud THUD.

"I'm OK!"

she just lied and stared at the ceiling, breathing calmly as she thought of what will bring in as this new chapter of her life. Then she remembered her stuff and the present. She got to her leather bag and pulled out her most precious treasure;a picture of her mother and father with soaring who's 9 years old and herself as a 6 year old. She hugged her prized possession before opening her present. Rose let a small gasp escape as she looked into the box. a necklace stood in it's place along with a fresh copy of "To Kill a mockingbird" and "Phantom of the Opera". She saw the necklace was made by pieces of their home, a brown shoe lace for the chain, two colored beads on opposite side on a heart-shaped stone painted white with little floral designs on it. She smiled as she putted on her necklace and said "thank you Soarin, I promise I won't take my necklace off unless I'm sleeping." She stood up as she saw kimiko at her door way and she made a mental note to make door.

"Hey Kimiko, what's up?"

"Nothing, Master Fung told me to deliver this." Kimiko held out her official Xiaolin Shoku obes.

"Thank you Kimiko."as Rose took the clothing from her.

"Your welcome Rosie." Then Kimiko left. As Rose stripped to put her robes on, her mind raced of the answers she questioned last night and that she received some of her answers. She let a small smile and she said "So begins my adventure as a xiaolin monk."


	4. Chapter 4

As Rose finished putting her xiaolin robes, she decided to look at the mirror to see herself. The robes on her looked stunning but she discarded that fact and decided she's still an everyday old Joe despite the robes. After she finished looking herself in the mirror, she headed out to meet the other monks. Though at first, she felt like she should have drawn a map to guide her because she was lost for 5 minutes until she realized the training ground was outside. So she immediately ran to the place, only to stop a foot behind the doorway outside.

_"Alright Rosie, time to show what I'm made of."_

Taking a deep breath, Rose entered the training ground of the xiaolin temple. She put on her poker face before entering, not wanting to mess up her first day in the xiaolin temple by sudden comments that'll make her blush.

"Hey Rose!" She looked up and saw Kimiko calling to her.

"Hi Kim!" she walked towards her to join. _"Alright, so far so good. Nothing happening out of the ordinary." _She saw Master Fung who seemingly been waiting for her.

"Alright," said Master Fung "If it's OK, I would like you to show what you had learned at Master Shen Lung's temple."

"OK, but I need an opponent." replied Rose. Then she saw Omi step forward to her."I shall be your opponent if you please."

"It's cool." The others gave them room enough for them to battle.

They both watched each other intimidating, as if they were both expecting the other to make the first move to take advantage of. Finally, after what seemed like a long eerie silence, Omi made the first move.

"Leopard Strike!" Immediately he charged to do his attack but Rose swiftly dodged the attack and instead grabbed his leg and threw him looked at Omi into his eyes and calmly said,

"Rule number one; NEVER announce your attack, it can give the enemy the chance. Therefore, resulting your defeat."

Omi freed himself off Rose's grasp and attacked, but she kept not only blocking but_ attacking_ him at the same time.

"Rule number two; you not only have to protect yourself but attack the enemy at the same time.'' Her next hit proved successful when her fist made contact with his collar-bone,almost damaging it. "also, attack them in the front, either face or upper body,It'll make them surrender quicker."

They kept attacking each other, looking for a chance to take advantage of, neither of them wanting to lose the battle.

Finally,his confidence of winning the battle had reached its peak.

"You shall be taken to the bottom!"

But this was his mistake. The moment he charged at her, he was instantly pinned on the face to the ground. Then Rose leaned down and whispered to his ear. "Rule # 3, NEVER in your life show emotions to them, they'll take advantage of your feelings and manipulate it for their use till you're useless. Understand?" Omi nodded, admitting defeat. Rose let go of Omi and dusted herself of a bit and looked at the gang. Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay eyes were popping out of their eyes, Master Fung kept his tranquil look on his face.

Finally Master Fung said "I see you have learned a lot from Master Shen Lung."

"Thank you Master Fung."

"But."

"But?" Rose expression of relief faded to worry. Master Fung ignored Rose and continued speaking.

"You are lacking one very important thing that others have already or have yet to get."

"What's that Master Fung?"

"The light within you." Rose couldn't understand what he'd meant but Raimundo's eyes widened when he hear that.

_"There's that word again, why does that keep coming up and why is it so important?"_

Obviously Rose is just as confused as Raimundo at the moment.

"What does that even mean?" Asked Rose.

"You'll find the answer in time young warrior. But for now, all of you have to train this instant."

Then Master Fung left, without a comment more. After what seemed to be a few seconds of awkward silence, they continued training with their new ally. They finally finished training and headed inside for supper after what seemed to be hours. As they settled down to eat, Raimundo asked if she was enjoying her first day at the xiaolin temple.

"Oh it's great really! Despite the fact I was suddenly attacked by a miniature dragon, it was awesome." Then she noticed Omi looking rather moody and hadn't spoken since the battle.

"Hey Omi, what's eating you?" asked Rose.

"Nothing is eating me, I prefer to remain silent if you please." Then Omi took a mouthful of orange chicken and remained silent.

"Your not mad cause Rosie beat you up at the training ground, are you?" asked Raimundo, Omi turned around and gritted his teeth to form a too large smile."No Raimundo, I am completely fine." but Rose could see that he was mad for losing the battle to her.

"Look Omi, it's just an exercise for training, it's no biggie."

" But how could I lose to girl who just got here!" Rose expression quickly changed to annoyance when she heard that.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm saying that you just got here and you defeated me, a great shoku warrior, and you are just a newcomer, and a girl!"

Rose frowned deeper but she remained in place as she replied in a firm and strong voice."You got something against that krill-fish?"

Clay started to look uncomfortable as this scene unfolds, Kimiko started tapping her foot hoping it will pass, Raimundo saw they are about to have a fight so he positioned himself so he'll be able to stop them. But thankfully, Dojo entered.

"Hey guys! I'm sensing a Shen gong wu!

Raimundo made a mental note to thank Dojo for his timing, other wise this would have been a great mess to clean up.

"Well what is it this time Dojo?" asked kimiko.

Dojo pulled out the scroll and opened it and said " It's the Tokei Spyglass."

"So whats it do?" asked Clay.

"This Shen gong wu allows you see any current event happening in the world."

"This could help us see what the heylin are doing right now" said Raimundo.

"Alright lets go! ach- ACHOO!" a cloud of smoke spread across the room making it a fog.

"Dojo!" coughed Omi. "Do you think it's wise to get the shen gong wu in your condition?"

"Hey!" sniffed Dojo. " I am completely capable to flying you all there!"

"Wait." asked Rose, beginning to feel apprehensive where this is going. "What do you mean fly?"

"Alright guys follow me outside!" said Dojo as he slithered away to the outside, completely ignoring Rose's question. The others followed him as they came to the training ground. Dojo then transformed to a 40-foot dragon. Rose could only look at Dojo with horror and shock by his sudden change of appearance.

"You mean...we have to ride...on him?!" asked Rose, hoping this was just a joke.

"Yes, we have to ride on Dojo to get the shen gong wu." answered Omi, secretly liking her reaction of fear.

"What's wrong Rosie?" asked Clay. "You didn't have any trouble when we rose the silver manta ray."

"It's different," said Rosie " This is a living dragon who can sneeze anytime and probably drop us to our deaths."

"Hey! I take offense to that! Now Hop on!" The Xiaolin gang got on Dojo as they took off to find the Shen gong wu.

Kimiko noticed Rose's uncomfortable expression on her so she went to calm her down.

"Hey, It's ok, we rode Dojo plenty of times and he would never drop us." Rose relaxed a little and nodded to show she's alright. Then Rose completely began to relax more and more until she heard this.

_"How come Luo Si doesn't remember me?" _

"Huh?"

"What's wrong Rosie?" asked Raimundo.

"Oh. nothing, I thought I heard something but it was nothing." But Rose was certain she heard Dojo, but he looked completely focused on heading to their destination to say something.

_"Wow."_ thought Rose _"I__'m thinking too much that I'm imaging things."_

As they came nearer to the shen gong wu, they were all unaware that this is how this delightful yet horrible adventure had started, with the new xiaolin monk's first shen gong wu hunt out.


	5. Chapter 5

The Xiaolin monks have finally reached their destination at Pisa, Italy, where Galileo Galilei was born.  
"Why are we in Italy Dojo?" asked Raimundo.

"Dashi, hid the shen gong wu here cause he knew Galileo would keep it safe." replied Dojo

"Wait a second, Dashi KNEW Galileo?"

"Yeah, though they had many fights about outer Space, Galileo was a friend of his before he passed on."

"So then you know where Galileo hid the tokei spyglass then?"

"Yeah, it's right over...there!"

The monk looked up and saw he was pointing the top on the leaning tower of Pisa. And there it was, the tokei spyglass on top of the tower, gleaming under the bright sun.

"Galileo placed the shen gong wu on top of the tower of Pisa?" said Rose.

"Yes, yes he did." answered Dojo. But apparently The tower of Pisa is one of the world's most popular sites, so when they got there, the line to explore inside the tower was SUPER LONG.

"Great." said Kimiko "At this rate we'll only be at the half of the line and by that time it'll be morning at the temple."

**(A.N: LOL Time difference.)**

"How come nobody ever noticed the wu on top of the tower?" asked Rose.

"That's a good point," said Kimiko "But then why would they?"

"I'M BACK!"

They heard a shout from above, the crowd also heard the shout and began yelling.

"It's a Bird!"

"It's a plane!"

But then Kimiko got a clear shot of the source that shouted.

"No, it's that retard Jack Spicer!"

"Right as usual Kimiko." Jack finally landed on the top of a nearby building. Jack Spicer had changed for the past two years. He grown a couple of inches taller, his usual black coat is gone and now wears a jacket with torn sleeves, his red shirt now a dark gray long sleeve shirt, apparently those are the only changes. But just because his clothes changed, doesn't mean his mind has. He was twice as smart as he was two years ago. along with his knowledge came a bit more advanced robotic machinery.  
" Well if it isn't my favorite xiaolin losers, its been a long time since we saw each other. though I've heard a lot, I can't believe Kimiko is dating Raimundo! And apparently Cheese-ball here still doesn't know his slangs. but we can reminisce later. JACK BOTS! FIRE AT WILL!"

"He wouldn't dare!" said Clay. But the jackbots obeyed Jack's command and raised their guns to the crowd down below. When the crowd saw the machinery pointing their weapons at them they ran away avoiding the bullets that will come out.

"You Snake! This is low even for you!" shouted clay. But when the guns started, it only fired blanks. But the crowd did not know that, they only kept running.

The Xiaolin monks were not happy that Jack threatened the innocent crowds lives with fake weaponry.

"What? Even I have limits of evil. Any way, time to bag this wu." The Xiaolin monks already raced toward the tower of Pisa as soon as Jack left. Of course they have to beat the robots as usual, but then Kimiko noticed something.

"Wait a minute, where's Rosie?" They realised their new team member wasn't with them. Then Omi shouted "THERE SHE IS!"

"Thanks Omi!." said Kimiko.

"AND SHE'S CLIMBING ON THE TOWER OF PISA!"

"**WHAT?!" **Then the other three saw what Omi was talking about. Rose is in fact really climbing the tower and is halfway to the top.

"Rosie! what are you doing!" said Raimundo.

"I'm getting the Tokei spyglass! What does it look like I'm doing?!" shouted Rose. The other monks ran to help their comrade but had to stop to destroy more robots. Though they were proven tougher than before, they were still easy to beat. Omi saw Rose still climbing the tower when he saw few of the Jack bots fly to her direction.

"ROSIE! WATCH OUT!"

Rosie heard Omi's warning and managed to destroy the jack bots without a sweat without a sweat.

"Thanks Omi! I owe you one!"

Omi nodded his head to show he accepted her gratitude then he continued fighting.

She continued to cllimb until she made it to the top. She looked around and spotted what they came here for.

"The Tokei Spyglass." She barely had a couple of steps forward before Jack Spicer stopped her tracks.

"Well, lookie here, a new girl huh?"

Rose sneered as she positioned herself in battle.

"Have to admit though, for a xiaolin newbie, your really pretty."

"I would thank you for the compliment, but I don't thank freaks."

"Ooh, feisty! Well..say cheese!"

"Huh?" Then a camera flash came, temporally blinding Rose. When she regained her sight she saw a camera bot and Jack about to get the Tokei Spyglass. Without hesitation she grabbed the nearest object and threw it at Jack.

"AHHH!"

And that object was Dojo, munching on a slice a pizza he got when the battle started.

"Hey!" The toss was a perfect throw. With Jack distracted she ran toward the tokei spyglass, only being stopped again by the jack bots, but she handled them with ease and grabbed the Tokei spyglass before Jack managed to pry Dojo off him.

"ROSE!" Jack turned around and saw the xiaolin monks arrive. Jack made an evil grin spread on his face.

"Well guys, you finally decided to join the party."

"LEAVE HER ALONE SPICER! Your luck had struck on the outside!"

"That's you ran out of luck cue ball! Anyway, I'm about to ask Rose a very important question." Her turned to her direction and with a snap of his fingers the jack-bots came and surrounded her to the edge of the tower, then a few more surrounded on the xiaolin monks, with guns.

"Ha!" began Raimundo,"You think you can fool us with the same trick you did on those tourists then your"

A bullet fired and missed Raimundo's head by an inch above.

"What? You had loaded guns this whole time!"

"Correctomundo Raimundo, the blanks are for the tourists, the loaded are for you if you do something stupid. So where was I? Oh yes.."

Jack turned to Rose and said " Well Rosie you have two options. You can give me the Wu and let you all off scot-free or.."

The Jackbots readied their weapons.

"You'll Die."

"You dirty rotten snake!You can't do this!" Said Clay

Jack then turned his head and said " Try me cowboy."

"You said You would not harm a living person yet your endagering her life!" shouted Omi.

"Of course, it's called Irony doofus." Finally Jack turned his attetion to Rose as her sneer darkened.

"So Rosie what'll it be? Wu? Or die?" Rosie closed her eyes as she drew a big breath and said.

"My action will be my answer so I choose.."she looked down then looked at Spicer with dark eyes and smiled as she said "This!" Then with one foot backward she jumped off a building.

The Xiaolin monks stared in horror as they saw their comrade fall.

"ROSIE!" shouted Kimiko, but she knew it was hopeless.

"Huh. So she chose death, well.. her loss." Kimiko felt the urge to kill Jack until..

"Hey Guys!" They heard the noise and saw Rose with the Tokei spyglass on Dojo!

"Rosie your alright!"

"Awesome dudette!"

"Glad to see you did not die!"

"Atta girl!"

"Pff! Big deal, now time to get me that!" but Jack's comment got cut short as Kimiko threw his jack bot at him.

"THIS IS FOR NEARLY KILLING HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Come on guys!" shouted Rose. " We have to go before he gets up!" immediately they ran toward Dojo and flew away like lighting.

When Jack finally got up all he could do was just watch the Xiaolin warriors fly away.

"Shit! And I was close too." then he heard a beep from his watch revealing a to do list, obviously he failed to get the wu but the list continued.

6. Visit Chase Young and convince him to go Wu hunting with me.

"Well, at least there still more stuff to do to erase the humiliation I made of myself."

Then the camera bot flew to his direction, the only bot that wasn't destroyed during the battle. He looked inside the camera and saw the film had not been harmed, including a couple of pictures the robot took of Rose.

"I wonder what Chase will think about the monks when I tell him. Especially that new girl..what was her name again? Ah yes, Rose."

Then he activated his heli-pack and flew to Chase's lair to deliver his news.

**Meanwhile on Dojo in the sky**

"That was great Rosie!"

"You were awesome chica!"

"Never knew ya had it in ya!"

"Aww, thanks guys." said Rose, letting a small pink blush come through her face.

"Rose," said Omi, "I believe I owe you an apology about my behavior earlier."

"It's ok Omi. I also owe you an apology for calling you krill-fish, but anyway, we got the wu and that's what important. So no hard feelings Omi."

"A-hem."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry for throwing you at Jack, it was the only way to stop him from getting the shen gong wu. Also, thanks fo saving my life Dojo."

"Apology accepted and you're welcome."

"Theres something I have meant to ask, from what happened at the tower."

"What is it Omi?" said Rose.

"Well, how did you know Dojo was down there, and if Dojo wasn't even there, would you have still jumped?"

A long silence came upon them, but surprisingly she answered.

" To answer your first question I looked down and saw Dojo down there, so I figured instead of getting shot by those bullets I jumped, knowing he'll catch me. As for your second question...I guess I would have jumped even if Dojo wasn't there."

"But why?"

Rosie just patted his head and said "It's better to die good than live with shame of the villain getting what he wants."

"Alright. I have another question."

'Yeah Omi?"

"Kimiko called Jack 'Son of a bitch' Whats a bitch?" In their minds except Omi's, the world exploded.

"Uh...Omi..." said Kimiko.

"Yes Kimiko?" answered Omi innocently.

"We'll tell you what that means later, just don't say that in front of master Fung or any adult now."

"Ok kimiko."

The others let a sigh of relief knowing they succeeded escaping explaining the word so they won't ruin Omi's innocence. When the monks weren't noticing Rosie let out a small sad smile as she thought to herself.

_"Omi's innocence was just like mine, I'm glad his wasn't torn off by force...like I was..."_

**Meanwhile in Chase's Lair**

"Come on Please!"

"For the thousand time NO!"

Chase was defiantly not in a well mood, one Wuya kept screeching in his ear about getting the shen gong wu he, as usual, have no interest of. Now to top it all he has to deal with his troublesome idiotic fan-boy.

"Come on, you never came out of your lair for two years!"

"and I plan to stay here for an eon if you don't leave this instant."

"Well at least let me tell you about the monks now." Chase let out an annoyed growl cause he'd hate to admit. but it has been a long time since he last saw the monks, and is quiet interested to hear how, at least he thinks, they improved.  
"Alright Spicer," said Chase "If you insist."

"Sweet!" said Jack, glad to hear that his all time favorite evil hero will finally listen to him.

"Well first off, Raimundo is actually doing a great job as a leader and right now he's dating Kimiko, which I have to say shocked me to no end."

Chase had indeed heard that Raimundo is courting Kimiko right now but had no interest on them, what HAD surprised him was that Raimundo was chosen to be leader instead of Omi, who had far surpirior skills to be named leader and Shoku warrior.

"Kimiko, turned into a hottie, but like I said she's dating Raimundo. Omi is still the small cheese ball I met. Clay's taller now and stronger. Then this new girl- "

"Wait, what girl?

"Oh! The have a new member now, Have to admit she's rather pretty, and I have proof." Jack grabbed the pictures from his inside pocket of his jacket and handed them to Chase.

"Take a look." Chase looked over the pictures and saw nothing but robots exploding by the monks, until he saw the one picture the camera bot took on the tower of Pisa. Rose was on the picture, looking rather surprised by the sudden camera flash. His eyes widen and his bottom lip hang a bit low, his supposedly dead heart beated three humdred miles a second.

"Uh Chase?" asked Jack, "Are you alright?"

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Chase fianlly spoke.

"Luo Si's alive."


	6. Chapter 6

"Who?" asked Jack. Realizing that he revealed his soul mate's name to Jack he quickly spoke.

"So did anything happen to you during today?"

"Yeah, I went out to get the Tokei Spyglass in Italy, and as usual they come to get the wu, but this time I used a different approach. First I told my jack-bots to fire at the tourists"

"You ordered them to endanger lives?"

"The guns weren't loaded. Any way I flew to get the Tokei Spyglass, which is on top of the tower of Pisa, and saw Rose there, that's the name of the girl just so you know.."

_"My Rose is alive, and she's faster than Jack,"_ Chase thought_ "but then again, everyone's faster than the insect."_

"I knew I have to get the wu before her so I summoned my Camera bot to take her picture on flash, the same picture your holding. I was about to get the wu when she threw Dojo at me."

Chase chuckled as he heard that Luo si threw a dragon at him, his soul mate was always so stubborn. Jack noticed the chuckle so Chase quickly cleared his voice.

"Continue Spicer."

"Anyway.." said Jack, " I managed to get Dojo off me and saw Rose grab the wu then the monks came up, there I knew it'll happen. My jack-bots surrounded the monks and Rose. I headed over Rose while my jack-bots shot at Raimundo-"

"I remember a few moments ago that you said the jack-bots weren't loaded."

"Those were for the tourists, the bullets are for the monks, and the bullet missed anyway. So I asked Rose to give me the wu or I'll order my jack-bots to shoot at her."

"you WHAT?"

Chase felt a boil of anger when he heard Jack threatened his flower's life.

"Uh..Chase?" asked Jack "Are you ok?"  
Chase quickly recomposed himself and said "Continue."

At this point Jack started to feel uncomfortable with him, with his sudden reactions but he continued.

"After I told her the options, you'll never guess what happened next. she said her action will be her answer and what did she do next? She JUMPED, she jumped off the tower of Pisa with the tokei spyglass!"

"WHAT!?" Jack got startled when he heard Chase's sudden scream. His eyes were livid and it looked like he's ready to transform to his inhuman self.

"SHE JUMPED OFF A BUILDING?!" His thoughts ran wild as he got closer to jack.

_"HELL NO! LIFE GAVE ME THE CHANCE TO BE REUNITED WITH MY MATE AND THAT INSECT KILLED THAT CHANCE! I LOST HER ONCE, I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LOSE HER AGAIN!"_

"Wait Chase! There's more! I thought she DID jump but then she came back! Dojo saved her when she fell!"

Chase's features dramatically changed. "So she isn't dead." Chase mumbled, then he quickly collected himself and said "I'm sorry about that sudden interruption, may you continue?"

Jack was about to lose it but he continued anyway, not wanting to see what Chase will do if he doesn't.

"After I saw Rose is still alive I tried to get the wu from her hands but then Kimiko threw one of jack bots at me and they escaped. So that is exactly what happened."

After Jack finished telling what happened earlier, Chase's thoughts ran wild as he mentally smiled.

_"My Rose really is alive. I must get her to join the heylin ways so we'll always be together- wait, what if Rose isn't Rose I remember? She might be a look-alike. I have to see if Rose is really reincarnated. As much as it hurts me to say this but I have no choice.."_

Chase turned to jack and said what he never thought he'd say for centuries.

"Jack, next time a new shen gong wu appears..." He cringed a little as he said "Invite me and...Wuya along."

Jack can't believe his ears! His all time evil hero actually wants to go wu hunting with him!

"Re-really?" he said as his eyes widened with excitement.

"Yes, and that's the truth."

"Sweet!"  
Then suddenly Wuya appeared.

"Wait, did my ears deceived me or YOU, CHASE YOUNG, just said you WANT to go wu hunting."

"Yes that is what I said specifically."

"FINALLY! I never thought you say that!"

"When do you supposedly expect a new shen gong wu to reveal itself?"

" The shen gong wu will show itself in due time, which is usually 3 or 4 weeks, maybe a couple of months so.."

"Damn it." muttered Chase.

"What did you say?" asked Wuya

"I said tell me when the shen gong wu has revealed itself."

Then he left without saying another word to his room, when he got there he saw his warriors there but he is no mood for their company. With just a single glare the jungle cats left, leaving only Chase alone.

"Good." he said after they're gone. He pulled out the picture of Luo Si and pulled out the picture just taken today as he chuckled which was successfully a mixture of darkness and pure delight.

"Soon..I'll see if life had indeed given me a chance to reunited with you and claim you as my mate Luo Si... my love.."

**Meanwhile in the Xiaolin Temple**

"So this is what happened while retrieving the Tokei Spyglass?"

"Yes." said Omi "That is exactly what happened when we were in Italy."

Master fung nodded with a solemn look.

"I fear the heylin will soon take drastic measures to get the shen gong wu before you, always be ready for that."

"Yes Master Fung." said Omi.

Rose was looking at the Tokei Spyglass with curiosity, then finally she asked "so how does this thing work?"

Omi said "Just say its name and you'll see anyplace in the entire world."

Rose nodded as she said Tokei Spyglass and looked inside.

"WOW!''

"What is it?" asked Kimiko.

"I can see my house from here! And look! My brother is looking for something while Sumi's drinking tea! Oh looks like he found it- wait, soaring don't you dare show her that! No please! Don't agh!"

"What happened? You sound like Aunt Pearl after she lost the pie baking contest." said Clay.

"Soaring is showing Sumi the family photos and he decided to show her my baby pictures."

Omi and Raimundo chortled as they heard that. And as usual Kimiko just whacked Omi and Raimundo in the head.

Rose sighed. "As least they are doing something to keep them busy." She got up and handed the Tokei spyglass to Omi as he took a peek to whatever place he's looking. Rose grabbed an apple and took a bite as she as she seems to be looking into far off space.

"What are you thinking of young one?" asked master fung.

"A lot of stuff happened. First I come here, then I got greeted by a dragon, then I go wu hunting and nearly killed myself, but hey, if the spicer dude is all we have to face then I'm ok."

"Sadly, there is more than one enemy you'll face later on."

Rose stopped eating her apple and nervously said "What do you mean by that?"

"Jack Spicer is a mere ant compared to the others." said Omi joining the conversation. "There's Wuya, the Heylin sorceress, Hannibal Roy bean the manipulator and the prince of darkness Chase Young." Rose's eyes slightly widened when she heard the last name.

"Chase young?"

"Have you heard of him before young monk?" asked Master Fung.

"It's the first time hearing it but...the name sounds familiar somehow."

"You'll find out in due time young monk." After Master Fung left Rose turned to the others and began asking them about the main three villains of the Xiaolin.

"Well wuya was the person we met, or should I say ghost since that's what she was before she became human again." Said Raimundo. "She's decisive so watch out for her. Chase young is a proud character and a master strategist , he also can turn into a drag-"

"Wait. Did you just say he can turn into a dragon?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, he sold his soul to Hannibal for a potion called the Lao Mang Long soup which gives him eternal youth. One of the ingredients is Dragons, in fact that's how we met Chase, Master monk Guan traded Dojo for his spear so Chase can turn him to soup, but Guan managed to free Dojo and us from a showdown."

"Aw, poor Dojo." said Rose as she hugged Dojo, who blushed and said "I feel loved."

"Hannibal Roy Bean is the worst of all. He can easily find out your weakness and use it for his own benefit. Like Raimundo said before, he turned Chase Young evil by showing him a fake hologram of his former friend Guan saying he'll destroy him to claim the title of the greatest warrior ever known." Said Omi.

"That's not the only reason he turned evil." blurted Dojo. Kimiko turned around and said "There's another reason?" The other monks looked at Dojo, who is now shaking with fear like if he revealed a deep secret.

"Well...uh...he...you see.." stammered Dojo. The monk leaned forward to hear it.

"Its..uhh...So you were saying about Hannibal Bean?" said Dojo, hoping to change the subject.

"Come on Dojo, what's the other reason." said Clay.

"The other reason is not important, let's continue about the stinking bean alright!" Yelled Dojo. The monks were surprised to hear Dojo this upset, so they decided not to press further on. Finally after they finished explaining the three dangerous enemies of all time, Rose decides to insult them.

"That bean sure sounds and acts like darth vader, and from hearing about Wuya, she's a total bitch, and Chase seems to sound like a total princess." said Rose, making mockery of the villains. Clay and Kimiko and Raimundo laughed at her insults toward the heylin warriors but Omi remained quiet and his eyes seemingly looked around the room, like if he were to expect anyone else to overhear the insult. Soon it was time for them to rest for tomorrow's training. Of the five monks in training, only two are struggling in their sleep. Raimundo tried to sleep but the voice inside him kept chanting

_"Help find the light inside life.."_

Meanwhile Rose was struggling with her dream.

_She was in an empty void walking when she spotted a little boy crying._

_"Help..me..please kind miss? Will you help me?" The boy had a near medium length black hair, blue shirt and pants and, to her, the most beautiful innocent golden eyes she'd seen._

_"I promise you I will help you." said Rose. Then the boy disappeared and came out a silhouette of...a bean? And with arms? The silhouette let out a sinister laugh as a another shadow figure came, one she knew far too well.._

_"KILL THE GIRL!" The bean shouted, and the shadow crept towards her as it pulled out a gleaming knife as in her mind's eye saw the village once again on fire, her brother and his girlfriend, and the monster..._

_The monster ran on all fours toward Soaring and shouted the same word._

_**"MURDERER!"**_

Rose gasped, but not too loudly or else the others will hear it.

_"Damn it, even on the other side of the planet I can't stop dreaming of_ that!"Rose thought angerly _ But the little boy.."_

Along with her nightmare the boy kept showing, but as a positive dream, since she was two. The small boy was so innocent, and she wants to help him anyway she can. The boy somehow felt familiar to her, like she met him before in real life.

"Little boy." whispered Rose, "No matter how long it takes I will find you and I will help you... and that is my eternal promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Chase Young struggled keeping his patience to a balance level or else he'll explode. Ever since he seen the picture, which was several days ago, he had been anxious to go find a shen gong wu to see if the girl from the photo really is Luo Si reincarnated. In his sleep his thoughts ran wild, it kept begging him to see her this instant, but he knew he has to see her when a new wu appears. But each second waiting felt like constant stab to his inner organs.

_"When will the shitty trinket come out!?" _angrily thought Chase.

Even when he meditated he can still feel the urge to just go straight to the Xiaolin temple and practically tear the place apart till he finds her, at times when he is completely alone, meaning wuya and his warriors are not around, he talks to himself which was he expected be the last thing he'll ever do.

"Now Chase, you can handle this, you can wait for a shen gong wu, like you wait for the perfect opportunity for a scheme, or to get Omi join the heylin ways." Omi still interests the dragon overlord after all those three years. He admitted that the small boy will be a great asset to the heylin as he did. He yearned for Omi and Rose, except there is a major difference for his wanting. He wanted Omi be his personal apprentice and possibly heir, but Rose...so many thoughts ran at the idea of Rose with him. He still loves her and seeing the photo gave him, to his surprise, hope. He decided that to help him gain his patience, he focused on one of his memories when Luo si and he were children. He smiled a little when he remembered the adventures he had with her, until one certain memory came along...

_Chase ran towards Luo Si house to greet her, as usual he greeted her parents and was about to call her when he saw a strange boy there. The boy had somewhat mixture of tan and white skin, a slightly dark shade of yellow and brown eyes, he didn't why the features look familiar though... then Rose came._

_"Hi Chase!" then she saw him staring at the blond boy._

_"Oh,Chase. This is my big brother Fen Wang." Chase's eyes widened. He didn't know she had a brother. He turned to Fen Wang and bowed in respect and said_

_"It is an honor to meet you Fen Wang." He expected to hear his answer instantly but the boy remained silent until Rose told the boy to say something, finally he did._

_"You look like a girl."_

_"What?" said Chase._

_"I said you look like a girl. Your hair is too long for a boy, but you spoke so I know you're a boy." One of Chase's eye twitched at Fen Wang's rude statement. Luo Si nudged Fen Wang with her elbow and whispered something to him. In an instant Fen Wang apologized to Chase about his rude comment and then left. Chase turned to Luo Si and whispered to her ear so any others won't hear him._

_"I can't believe he's your brother. He's so rude." Rose gave him a frown to his surprise and whispered harshly "He's my brother and he's not like that, he's still new about moving here. And back at my old village he's my best friend beside you. Please give him a chance." Chase let out a small sigh but he agreed for her sake. Then they saw Fen Wang come in and held out his hand._

_"Though you already know I said I'm sorry, I'm sorry. So I thought we start over a bit. My name is Fen Wang what's yours?" Chase slowly grabbed his hand and shook it as he timidly said "I'm chase Young." Fen Wang grinned and said "We'll be great friends someday.."_

Chase's eye's immediately opened as he grabbed a vase and threw it to the wall and he shouted** "LIAR!"**

**SMASH!**

The base cracked to pieces when it made contact to the wall. Because of this the meditation was abrupt by his sudden yell and action he fell but landed on his feet.. His eyes were livid, his mouth turning to a sinister snarl. He panted as he said in his distorted reptilian voice.

**"Friends you say Fen Wang huh? Your not a friend nor an acquaintance. A friend will never take away someone they care about more than anything in the world and destroy it. You did that...you...your the reason she isn't on my side this moment...your the reason I suffered centuries in solitude...You-"**

He couldn't say what he done...if he said it the scar on his heart will reopen and the horrendous memory will live once more... Chase calmed himself till his voice returned to normal. He was about to go back meditating when he heard what was known as a banshee scream he knew far too well.

**"CHASE!"**

He flinched at Wuya's shrill voice. Finally when Wuya reached the room he is in Chase turned around and said "What is your screaming now Wuya?"

"A new shen gong wu revealed itself!" His heart quickened. Finally he will see her!

"We leave at once!" The Chase walked out of the room leaving Wuya dumfounded, because she ACTUALLY sensed eagerness from him. But she knew it wasn't from the wu..she sensed he was eager for something she can't explain...

**At the Xiaolin Temple**

"Guy's we got a wu alert!" shouted Dojo. The others hear Dojo's shout and ran toward him. After what happened at Italy they had been slightly more careful about Rose. The past several days the monks and Rose are getting along fine, but Dojo wouldn't talk to her without stuttering and running. Raimundo is still trying to find out about the light inside life and Dojo's word "Luo Si" but when he tried to talk Dojo about the name Dojo would clam up and run saying he has important errands to run. But this is making Raimundo more determined to find out the truth, but this isn't the case now, It's a shen gong wu hunt right now.

"What's the wu now Dojo?" said Rose.

Dojo unrolled the scroll until he reached what he's looking for.

"It's the Heart's egg. When it activates a dove will come out and the first thing it'll see serve the person for eternity."

"All right. Lets bag the wu." said Raimundo. Immediately Dojo transformed and the monks climbed on him and flew they finally reached their destination they saw the egg, gleaming on a bird's nest, pink colored and sparkling through the afternoon sun.

" There it is! the Heart's egg...the name doesn't make it any sense but now it's ours!" said Omi.

"Think again cheese ball!" They looked up and saw Jack Spicer.

"Jack Spicer! Prepare for a most humiliating defeat!"

"Well I could but I have company this time!" Then the Monks saw Chase Young and Wuya right behind him!

"What! You all teamed up!?" said Raimundo.

"Just for a change you know.." said Chase. Just when Raimundo was about to comment Chase's pride Omi tugged on his sleeve.

"Raimundo," whispered Omi "Wasn't Rose just here with us when Jack appeared?" Raimundo looked around and sure enough Rose took an early start to reach to the tree.

"We got to put a leash on that girl!" Shouted Raimundo forgetting the heylin warriors are there.

"Huh?" Then they noticed Jack flew off to reach the wu before her. The others ran after them and soon saw the two people racing toward the Shen gong course they could see Jack clearly but Rose was running on the shaded side, making herself not seen. The silhouette the monks knew very well, but Chase and Wuya did not...

"If you think you can get away the same way you did in Italy your dead wrong!"

Rose finally ran toward the tree revealing herself in the sunlight as she shouted "If that's what you think so then I consider you have a second thought!"

Chase froze... Those word...he hadn't heard those words for centuries...and that voice... it was soft and gentle as he remembered... emerald eyes...short brown hair...the milky tone... there the mighty Chase Young knew...

Luo Si has returned.


	8. Chapter 8

_"It really is her." _Chase thought, "S_he came back! Fate did give a chance to be reunited her!" _ But his thoughts were cut short when Wuya shouted "Come on Jack! Get the wu before her! Beat her if you have to!" Immediately he returned to reality and the fear of what will happen. Jack would hurt her or even kill her...and he knew Jack will do it, recalling that the INSECT nearly ordered his robots to kill her. He looked up so he could see if there is a chance waiting to be taken to save her. But all he saw was Rose climb the tree and finally made it to the branch before Jack. At the same time the both touched the heart's egg and began to glow. Obviously Rose didn't know what is happening but then Kimiko shouted that it's a Xiaolin showdown and that she has to do a challenge and the winner will get the wu. Rose nodded and turned to Jack and said "Jack I challenge you to Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Fine with me! I wager My third arm sash!" Rose mentally thanked Kimiko for giving her a shen gong wu before they left for this.

"I wager my tangled web comb! But I won't use it."

"Name your game." said Jack. Rose looked around to see whatever object or thing can be an idea, till finally she got one. A common hummingbird flew by giving her an idea...

"It's called get the hummingbird. Whoever captures it first wins."

"I accept your challenge!" Then they both say the most familiar words in the entire globe.

"LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" The ground shifted and changed, shocking Rose to no end a it finally became a humongous forest of a battle field.

"GONG YI TAN PAI!" Jack immediately flew off trying to catch the hummingbird but Rose just stayed there looking around.

"Come on Jack! Get the bird!" shouted Wuya! Jack flew trying to catch the hummingbird but failing miserably. Rose headed toward a bush filled with wildflowers and picked up flowers that leave a sweet fragrance. The monks were about to yell to her to get the hummingbird until Clay whispered to Raimundo.

"Don't it look familiar to you?" At first he didn't know what Clay meant until He remembered the time about Jack brought a mime with him and Clay got to a xiaolin showdown with him. Raimundo nodded, now understanding what Rose was doing. Chase also understood what she was doing and is proud of her. _"Rose is always clever." _He thought to himself. When Rose was picking the flowers she looked up and saw them. The one with the long black hair...When she saw him she thought she seen him before, but of course since his hair is so long Rose thought it was a girl. Jack looked liked he'll get the birdie(**A.N: No pun intended.)**when it flew off the second Jack was about to catch it. The hummingbird flew to Rose who's holding a bouquet of flowers she picked .

"Hey little guy, how's it going?" The humming bird stopped and sipped at the nectar from the flowers.

"NOO!"shouted Wuya. But it was already too late, Rose won the showdown. The battle field quickly returned to normal, only this time Rose got the Heart's egg and the third arm sash.

"Awesome, the heart's egg." Rose said to herself. Then she heard a tiny crack and saw that the heart's egg was breaking. Rose held her breathing, fearing that she did something wrong. But then a tiny pink baby bird hardly bigger than her thumb came out of the heart's egg.

"Peep! Peep!" it was all the baby bird could say. Rose smiled at the bird and said "Hi!" The other Xiaolin monks raced over to congratulate their friend for her first showdown victory, they all didn't notice that the heylin warriors left the second the showdown was over. Wuya was grumbling over how Jack could easily be bested by a rookie. Chase never spoke, he's glad Rose wasn't harmed during the showdown, yet felt a bit of sadness when they have to go. He wished he could have stayed a little longer. But he let a small smile, hoping that Rose would see it. To his astonishment, she did.

**Meanwhile on Dojo**

"So that's the Heart's Dove?" asked Omi, "I expected to be a bit...bigger?" The baby Dove is safely tucked in Rose's breast pocket, snuggling and chirping happily.

"Have to agree with Omi with this one, I thought Dashi would give us a bigger bird." said Dojo

"Forget the bird! Chase and Wuya actually joined Jack! The biggest noob in evil!" said Raimundo.

"We hadn't seen Wuya and Chase in 3 years, probably they're thinking of something." said Kimiko. This got Rose interested.

"Speaking of them, is Wuya the old hag with red hair that keeps screaming like a bouncing walrus and the girl with the armor Chase?"

"That's Wuya alright, and Chase is a boy." Rose blushed when she heard the last part.

" The hair made me think he's a lady."

"I knew this would happen someday." said Kimiko.

"Anyways that's them?"

"Yep." Rose just nodded her head and spoke in an inaudible whisper that Dojo wouldn't even hear "He smiled at me.."

She let a warm smile escape her lips, for some reason that smile made her happy, like if it was someone she knew for a long time. She shook that feeling away, He's the enemy for Pete's sake! Why should she feel happy over something like that? Was he smiling at her to somehow say that disastrous events will happen to them soon? That wasn't the feeling she saw when he smiled. The feeling wasn't intimidation...it was...friendly...

They finally arrive at the Xiaolin Temple with the heart's dove. They told Master Fung what happened during the showdown and Jack's unexpected alliance. Master Fung simply said that they must prepare as usual and asked them what was the first thing the Heart's dove saw. Rose said the dove saw her when it hatched. He said since the dove saw her, the dove will be eternally loyal to her from now on. Rose looked down at the baby bird and smiled.

"Ok, Heart's dove, your name will now be Jasmine. You like the name Jasmine?"

The dove chirped happily as if it's response was yes.

"Jasmine it is." She decide that she could go for a walk for a while and went outside to the temple garden.

**Meanwhile at Chase's Citadel**

"A **LITTLE GIRL** just kicked his butt. A LITTLE GIRL!" ranted Wuya. Chase was meditating as Wuya complained of the incompetence of the worm. But he heard the insult Wuya called Rose. He did not take that kindly.

"Even so," said Chase "She does have potential."

"How? She just pranced around grabbed a bouquet and a bird came! Seriously!" His brow burrowed deeper.

"You only saw what she did now, not what she'll do later. She may be a great asset to us." But of course, that was an excuse to stop Wuya and her bad talking Rose, and the last part he said was only to help him believe that she'll join the heylin. Wuya harrumphed and walked away. He sighed at her frustration over the showdown. He went over the heylin eyeball, though he knew better, he wanted to check on Rose. But Rose is at the Xiaolin temple now, and the heylin eyeball can only look over the land of nowhere, his domain. Still, he has to try. He focused on the image of Rose and her whereabouts, taking a deep breath. The Heylin eyeball searched and to Chase's astonishment and joy it found her. She was in the Xiaolin garden and in the middle of the garden a beautiful cherry tree blossoming under a full moon. Rose was lying underneath the tree with the Heart's dove with her. Rose was stroking the bird and talking to it.

"Tonight is really pretty Jasmine, isn't it?"

Jasmine chirped in agreement. Rose looked back at the full moon accompanied with hundreds of stars.

"This reminds me of a dream I have a lot."

Chase's ears perked up.

"In my dream I was a little girl, seven to be exact, and I was with a little boy, who's ten. We were looking under the stars. The little boy was so sweet and kind, we were just lying there until he spoke. He asked if we make each other a promise."

Chase's heart rate rocketed to the atmosphere._ "She remembers our promise." _

"We promised that we will always be together, through good or bad, no matter what happens. Even if we change.."

A small tear slipped to his eyes as he smiled happily, _"She does remember! She is Luo Si. She did returned."_

"I also remember a song that I guess the boy from the dream and I made up. I don't remember all of the song, just bits...want to hear it?"

The bird chirped yes. Rose nodded and began singing.

_"My wish lives __somewhere in the future.._  
_It lives somewhere tomorrow I just know_  
_My heart will never change,my love will never die.._  
_Our wish lives somewhere in this world..._  
_Our dream lives into tomorrow I just know.._  
_Don't be afraid, don't be afraid, believe in happiness_

_Never forget our __promise..."_

Rose sighed as she finished the song.

"I'm afraid that's all I know. But it's really pretty, isn't it?" Rose looked at the sky then at Jasmine.

"Anyways, have to go back. It' probably dinner now." She got up and headed inside, but not before looking at the moon one last time saying.

"I hope I find you little boy...I want to see you.."

Chase could hardly contain his happiness. He really did find her!

"Luo Si..Welcome back..." He could hardly control himself, he spent many centuries alone, no excepting Wuya, Finally he'll be with the only person he cared more then anything else in the world. But then he remembered, Rose is a xiaolin monk, She'll be peril if she isn't careful enough. What Jack did in Italy proved his point. If Rose is in danger, then he'll lose his chance to united with her forever! No..He won't allow it...he will not lose her the way he did 1500 years ago...this time...he'll make sure Rose will be at his side for all eternity. It was that night he made his most dangerous vow.

"Rose...As long as you are alive, I will have you..I will make you mine...once your mine...I will NEVER LET YOU GO..."

**(Thus it has begun.. anyways' the song was inspired by Yuno and Yuki's theme : My wish lives in the future"  
**

**I will never own that song and Xiaolin Showdown and I never will.)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

That night at dinner all they could talk about was the showdown and Jasmine's unknown power.

"Really?" said Rose. "So Clay got the idea of getting the bird by waiting for it to eat the seeds from the hat like I grabbed the flowers so the hummingbird would come? Sweet!"

"Peep!" Jasmine was eating smashed crumbs from bread(wheat bread mind you) and water from a bowl.

"I am curios about Jasmine's power, considering she's a shen gong wu." said Omi. "Do you think she'll be useful at this state?"

"She's too young now but I know she'll makes us proud." said Rose who is stroking Jasmine's head lovingly.

"Well that's a ground below."

"Don't you mean 'downer'?" corrected Raimundo. Rose shot a vague glare at Omi but continued eating her dinner.

"Wuya hadn't changed much for the past 3 years, except for the wrinkles." commented Kimiko.

"Reckon Wuya and Chase ar' only using Jack for a plan they're thinkin?" said Clay.

"There is a high chance happening," said Raimundo "But I got a hunch that it's something else..." Omi suddenly was on Raimundo's back and said "You don't have a hunch, your back is still straight."

"It's a saying Omi." Raimundo removed Omi off him as he noticed Rose looking as she was deep in thought. Then he heard an inaudible whisper that if he were talking with the others now he would have never heard.

"Why did Chase smile at me?" Raimundo's eyes slightly widened. Chase SMILED at her? Why would he be smiling at her? thought Raimundo. He didn't know what KIND of smile he gave her, the possibilities are endless except this two...A smile of friendship and, the most impossible in his opinion, love.

_"There is no way he give Rose a smile of love or friendship." _He thought. A 1500 year old half dragon half human could never love...right?...

He'll find his answer in time, but in a way he ever imagined...even in his darkest nightmares...

**In Chase's Citadel aka his bedroom...**

After what happened after the showdown, the fallen warriors and Wuya noticed that something was off, and boy were they right...

First he actually given his servants a DAY OFF. Then they actually saw him making his OWN DINNER. Finally chase told Wuya that she deserves a day off and sent her to an US mall. They couldn't decide whether Chase being generous and happy was either an auspicious sign or a deathly however was glad that Rose is alive and couldn't wait to claim her as his mate. But unfortunately in his case, his inhuman self noticed. The monster inside him was aware of her existence and because he is the feral side of his being, he was incredibly impatient.

**"Opportunities like these never come like fruit on trees, we must claim her NOW."** his monster self talked.

"We can," said Chase "But I'm afraid what the effects will cause to her from the potion, considering she's still mortal-" He felt an immense pain spread on his ribs.

**"I don't fucking care about the potion!**** I want to mate and I choose her!"**

"We must be patient, one wrong step and she'll never join the Heylin."

**"Patient you say, what about the fact that you said it yourself that you'll destroy the temple if you waited one day longer?"**

"I had a good reason I said that. Just wait for the chance that we'll get, alright?"

**"Fine, but she must join the heylin by September 27, if she does not we'll kidnap her and force her to be our bride."**

September was months away, 7 months exactly. 7 months to make Rose join the heylin and make her his queen and mother of his pups. But Chase did not want Rose to fear him, the last thing he will never dream of was harming her. But what other choice does he have? He had been alone far too long.

"I accept your terms."

**"Good** **boy."**purred the reptilian, **"I knew you could never resist this." **

The monster soon faded into sub-conscience until he comes back when a certain situation had come. The monster came inside him the moment he drank the soup. Once he consumed the potion his soul shall be taken away. He knew that for a long time, even from his days when he was on the xiaolin. But what he did not know was that there was, what mortals call a"loophole". To fully lose your entire soul, you must drink ALL of the soup. If he drank only some, parts of his soul stays, but is hidden in the deepest and darkest of the consumer's being. He only drank a some when Hannibal Bean offered him, so he still has a soul, only parts of it and hidden. But this he did not know, and shall be unaware of this if truth continues to elude him, unless someone reveals it to him...

**The Xiaolin temple that night**

The monks are asleep as usual and Raimundo and Rose kept having dreams, though this time, it was different...

Rose's dream kept her shifting in her sleeping mat as the dream continued...

_She came through the dark void until a light came suddenly, a huge flower field came to sight in an afternoon sun, the little boy was there, this time smiling at her._

_"Thank you miss! You found me!" said the little boy. He ran towards her laughing happily. But Rose was confused, she thought out loud_

_"What do you mean I found you?" The boy suddenly stopped. He stared at her, his eyes widened, his golden brown eyes suddenly shrinking, tears coming out, his mouth whimpering then panting then both. The scene suddenly changed along with the boy, soon it became dark with thunderclouds._

_"You don't remember me..." he said quietly..._

_"What?" said Rose._

_"You don't remember me!" the boy shouted. Strong wind came as thunder roared throughout the heavens._

_"Why don't you remember me?!" more tears rapidly ran down as the winds become more feral, blowing the flowers away._

_"Please remember ME!" Rose was frightened. What happened to him? He wasn't like this when she dreamed of him. She started to back away from him, hoping she will get a head start. The boy noticed and he started sobbing._

_"Don't leave me!I don't wanna be alone! You won't leave me AGAIN! NEVER AGAIN WILL YOU LEAVE ALONE! I HATE BEING ALONE! I HATE BEING ALONE!I HATE IT I HATE IT I HATE IT!" Rose was now fully scared of the boy. She ran immediately away from the boy, she felt like she doesn't know him any more. "what happened to him?" she thought,"What happened to the sweet little boy I knew from my dreams?" She was halfway to where she entered this world when everything turned pitch dark. She froze. She hated the darkness...then she saw the mysterious form again and the all too familiar form. The all too familiar charged at her with a gleaming knife in his hand, then the horrible nightmare came through her eyes...the monster, charging at Soaring as he shouted.  
_

_**"MURDERER!"**  
_

She least expected this, but Raimundo's dream was somehow connected with Rose's.

_He was at an empty void when he saw a window of sunshine. He could not enter it, but he watched the scene unfold to him. Rose was there, entering a flower field, a little boy, possibly ten years old, was laughing happily. The boy said Rose found him and already started running towards her. but he is confused, what did the little boy mean? He wasn't the only one confused. Rose wondered out loud what he had meant. The boy suddenly stopped, tears starting to roll down his eyes. He could only stare in awe and horror as the scene revealed itself one by one. Then suddenly Rose ran away and suddenly disappeared. He saw the boy was still there, he dropped to his knees and cried even louder than before, acting as if he was five years old instead of ten._

_"Why did you do it Feng Wang?!"  
_

_Huh?_

He woke up immediately. He was shivering, not of the cold, but of horror. That nightmare was going to scar him for life. But he wrote down what he had dreamed so he won't forget it. But his thoughts returned to the little boy and his tone of hatred of those words: Feng Wang._  
_

This ha been going on for days, making Raimundo more determined to find the truth...no matter what cost it is.


	10. Chapter 10

**(A.N: warning! this is where the sexual themes start! So back away if your underaged! Thank you.)**

The next morning the monks woke up for breakfast. However they noticed that Rose was very tired, her green eyes looked dull, her brown hair slightly more messy than usual.

'Did you sleep well last night?'' asked Omi.

"Hm? Oh, yeah Omi, I'm fine." Rose lied, she did not want to tell him about her nightmare, and the sudden change of the little boy, but she made a promise that she will find the little boy and help him, he said she found him, but the question is who did she find? Obviously the boys in front of her did not resemble the little boy, nor did jack, but Chase's eyes did look familiar...she mentally shook her head, there is no way in the darkest of hells Chase would be the little innocent boy she knew from her dreams, he was evil, and evil meant no heart or any other good deeds he had done. Rose started eating as Jasmine peaked out of her breast pocket.

"peep!"

"Oh yeah." Rose pulled a piece of wheat toast and smashed it to bits and gently laid her on the table to eat the bread.

Jasmine chirped happily as she ate the wheat crumbs. She smiled at Jasmine, if there was one fault to her it's that she could not resist cute objects. Jasmine was most certainly cute, her innocent blue eyes, light pink feathers, so adorable.

"So, my Dad invited us to attend to the cherry blossom ball next Thursday, interested in coming?" They all agreed, seeing there was probably nothing else to do.

"Good! I'll send him a text message to know were going." Rose rested her eyes for a bit.

_"Going to a party would be a nice change for what happened while I'm in the Xiaolin temple, I wonder how my brother and Sumi are doing..'_

She excused her self from the table and went to her room to get her Iphone out.

**''Hey, how's it going?''  
**She sent and got an immediate reply.

**"Fine. You?"**

**"Great! Going to a fancy party next Thursday with my friends."  
**

**"Awesome! P.s Love you sis."  
**

Rose let out a smile as she texted.

**"love you too. always."**

And she meant that, He's done so much for her. She didn't how to thank him for everything, maybe she'll know how in time...

**Meanwhile in Chase's Citadel**

Though last night Raimundo and Rose were having a nightmare, Chase however was having a sweet wet dream. That night was like any other night, he bathed and changed to his pin striped blue boxers and went to bed. But then he suddenly saw Rose straddled on his lap. He woke up and saw that.

"R-Rosie?! What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?" Rose was questionably dressed in a red over sized robe slipping revealing her shoulders, and her bare smooth legs were showing as well.

"Is this how your going to treat your queen?" Rose said as she pouted.

"Q-queen?" Chase stuttered. Rose leaned to his face until they were only kissing distance as she "Exactly what I said." Then she kissed him. His eyes widened, her lips were sweet and tender, making him succumb to kissing her back. He let his hands wander to her back pulling her forward to deepen the kiss. They had to separate for the need of air, as he slightly panted he said "Do you really mean that? Are you willing to give up the xiaolin ways?"

"Yes." Rose then whispered to his ear, her breath teasing it, "Cause I love you." His heart sped up past its normal rate, now he couldn't hold himself longer. He kissed her neck when she was still breathing to his ear. He loved her throat vibrating as she breath and she began nibbling his ear.

"I'm ready for this when you are.." she whispered. He nodded, Rose stood up to her knees and shyly toyed with the belt till she finally let the robe fall from her body like a waterfall. Chase's eyes widened what he saw, He was at least expecting undergarments underneath the robe, but he never thought she would be NUDE. Seeing her milky skin dancer's body made him get very ecstatic. He sat up and kissed her more passionately as his hands roamed around her body. Rose pulled the covers off him and started to pull his boxers down. His kisses were now traveling down to her breasts, sucking them as if he was a newborn hungry for his mother's milk. He felt his boxers coming down to his ankles, letting his throbbing dick come out. Rose blushed at his size, but to Chase the fun had just started. He positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance, now her face blushed from light pink to magenta. In all, in one quick thrust he claimed her virginity. Rose screamed from the pain while Chase kissed her to calm her down. Finally the pain is filled with intense pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she said "Please Chase..move inside me...make love to-

It was at that moment he heard the beeps and buzzes of his alarm clock. And he was not happy to learn that all that was just a dream. In fact he swore.

"**FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCC CCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**!"

That could have woke the people of Africa if it were that loud. When he moved he felt something rather sticky in his boxers. He pulled them down slightly and saw what it was. Semen. Immediately he went to the bathroom grabbing a new pair of boxers and clothes. he took off the ones he wore last night and replaced it with the new one.

"You see what you done to me Rose?" he talked to himself, " I found you just yesterday and I'm already begging for you." He took a deep sigh, he didn't know what would this happen so quickly, but he'll learn in time. After he got changed he went to eat and breakfast and went over his heylin ball to see how the monks were doing. He overheard the topic that they were all invited to the Cherry blossom ball next Thursday hosted by Kimiko's father. A devious smiled came to his face as he pondered over what to do on that special occasion. Finally he found the perfect plan.

"My Rose...soon you will be all mine..." He could barely wait for next thursday until Rose is his bride,and against his will, he laughed. But wasn't like his usual evil laugh he would use against the monks from the past, this laugh was darker..colder...and highly psychotic...

**(A.N: if you can't imaging his new laughter...imaging it like a male version of Yuno Gasai's laugh when Akise questioned her what the third corpse was. Or Rena's laugh.)**


	11. Chapter 11

The following days were uneventful, which gave them better time to prepare for the Cherry blossom ball on Thursday. By uneventful, it means that no random shen gong wu appeared, but that doesn't mean something ELSE hadn't happened. First, the next morning Rose received ten bouquets of the most gorgeous flowers anyone had ever seen for eons. The second day she got boxes of Chocolates and vanillas in heart shaped boxes. Third day was dresses from the most expensive stores that sell extravagant clothing and some dresses from Victoria's Secrets. This had been going on for about for days. Kimiko was getting suspicious about her gifts, thinking it was Raimundo. But his ass was saved when the hand writing on the notes did not match Raimundo's handwriting. So this wasn't a prank from either of the boys. Since the gifts were from someone else, Kimiko jokingly told her that it might be from her future husband, causing her to blush light pink. It was from the day on the Cherry Blossom ball that received yet another present from her admirer. The dress was a pink and white kimono and a beret of Red and pink flowers. She tried it one and it surprisingly fits her, which made her start to think that it was gifts from a stalker than an admirer. However to distract the idea from her she spent time taking care of Jasmine. Jasmine was growing rather quickly than other birds do, but in a good way. In fact Jasmine learned how to fly. The time drew closer for the cherry blossom ball, the boys dressed themselves rather nicely in order to make a good impression. While it made Clay and Raimundo good looking, it made Omi look like a little ring bearer. But they did not mind, Kimiko dressed in a blue and white kimono with flowers around her waist. Soon they left for the ball on Dojo, but they did take a few precautions; In case of an attack Kimiko hidden the Ju-Ju-Flytrap, Star hanabi, and the tangled web comb hidden in her dress. Rose had Jasmine with her, since she IS a shen gong wu, shard of ligthing, and the sphere of yun. Raimundo had the sweet baby among us, the Denshi bunny and the crest of condor. Omi had the orb of torpedo hidden in his jacket and clay had the lasso boa boa inside his shirt. However, Dojo has occasional shivers during the flight to Japan.

"Is something wrong Dojo?" ask Rose.

"I don't know, something seems off, I just don't know what exactly."

"Well it's probably nothing to work up about, so don't worry."

"I'm not so sure..." that was the end of their conversation. Dojo was right when he said something was off, in more ways than one...

* * *

"What?! Were going to a party?!"

Wuya could hardly believe her ears when Chase young said they were going to some random party TODAY.

''Yes, it appears the monks are going to a ball tonight and have brought their shen gong wu with them, and since they are going to a ball, they cannot attack without endangering other lives as well. Besides, this is a perfect opportunity to enjoy ourselves. Right Wuya?"

"Of course Chase, it's a perfectly _evil_ idea. I'll finally get a chance to wear the dress I bought for myself. Now don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

Once Wuya was out of sight he shivered in disgust.

_"Once Rose is my bride I'll kill Wuya and send her ghost to the Yin yang world."_ He knew that in order to go to the ball to see Rose he has to take wuya with him as his 'date'. As much he hated this, he had no choice. Chase was already wearing a black tuxedo with his hair tied to a low ponytail. He wanted to look presentable to his future queen. Wuya came back wearing a skin tight dress with open sleeves and black gloves, which in Chase's opinion made her look like a whore. Once they are prepared the left for the ball for the time of their lives.

* * *

"Papa!"

"Kimiko!" They ran toward each other to greet each other since they had not seen each other for months. Mr. Tohomiko had aged since he had last seen his daughter, but he still remained a kid at heart.

"You look so much like your mother."

"Thanks Dad."

The monks introduced themselves to Mr. Tohomiko, including Rose.

"So this is the girl you have told me so much about. Welcome honorable quest."

"Thank you Mr. Tohomiko." Raimundo of course had to ask her father if it was alright to date her, which he surprisingly agreed.

They headed inside to join the ball and unknowing to them, Wuya and Chase entered too. But one thing for sure the monks noticed Dojo acting a bit twitchy.

"Are you sure you're alright Dojo."

"Yeah, sure I'm fine, it's probably a phase I'm going through or-IS THAT SHRIMP?!" A gigantic bowl of fresh shrimp and marinara sauce was resting on the banquet table.

"Dig in Dojo-San." Dojo wasted no time doing that, he buried himself in the shrimp eating. The monks were doing other activities. Raimundo and Kimiko were dancing to a waltz the orchestra was playing. Clay went to help himself in the second banquet table since Dojo was preoccupied with the shrimp, Omi was looking for someone to dance with, and Rose was just looking around the scenery. Wuya left to be admired by the gentlemen there which pleased Chase giving him a chance to look for Rose. When he spotted Rose he headed over there but was surrounded by a swarm of women practically begging him to dance with them. Luckily he managed to escape them and headed over to Rose. He tapped on her shoulder and asked "Would you care to dance my lady?" If it weren't for the mask, Rose would have recognized him and get the other monks to battle. Rose accepted his invitation to dance just as the waltz 'Sleeping Beauty' had begun. Each of them flowed through the music as they talked to each other.

"Are you enjoying the ball I presume?" asked Chase.

Rose blushed lightly as she replied yes. But then she saw the women who tried to get Chase to dance with them glaring at her, making her nervous. Chase however noticed that and simply sent a death glare to them. He lifted her chin so she could meet his eyes and whispered in her ear

"Don't worry love, I'll protect you…" this made Rose rest easily. As Chase leaned over to kiss her, the orchestra stopped playing during the middle of the song.

_"Shit!" _thought Chase as he watched her leave to join the monks. Wuya came back with a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

"Where were you during this?" asked Wuya.

"Nowhere in particular." Said Chase. Kimiko asked her father what was happening. Her father told her that archeologists are going to present an artifact they found in a village just outside the border of Finland. The scientists brought a cart and an object covered in a white sheet. When the limelight revealed the scientist, he said

"My fellow friends, we are proud to present what we had uncovered while our excavation in Finland during our search for a mineral known as Bevmo to power our fuel and other ubiquitous items that exists today!" The audience clapped except for the monks and the heylin , not knowing what bevmo is.

"We found this artifact inside a cave inside a molten piece of rock, when we uncovered it had chinese writing engraved below the item."

At this point, Wuya and Dojo started to twitch more wildly.

"In this stone it said 'shall the darkest of times rise, the warrior shall rise and the destroy the greatest evil known to man and will bring peace to the balance we depend for all eternity.' "

Then they both started to pant.

'Now, without further ado, we present the object!" The assistant pulled the sheet and revealed for all to see. Raimundo and Rose's eyes widened as they saw the object. The item was a beautiful yet strong sword, with a gold handle and jade designs engraved to it. Immediately Raimundo was reminded of the dream he had when they were told they would receive Rose. Then they all heard screams from Wuya and Dojo.

"It can't be!" said Wuya.

"It finally revealed itself!"

The greatest shen gong wu ever known to man!"

"The first shen gong wu Dashi ever made!"

"And the warrior who possesses it will have ultimate power!"

"it's…It's.."

Then they both screeched simultaneously

**_"The SWORD OF YIN YANG!"_**

The moment the words were flown from their mouths, the sword began to glow as it removed itself from the containing piece of stone it had.

Dojo gulped as he said grievously "The yin yang warrior has been found…"


	12. Chapter 12

Omi turned around when he heard the witch's scream.

"Wuya! If your here then that means..." The monks were ahead of what Omi was about to say.

"Chase Young!" Rose turned around to see where is the enemy and shocked to see that Chase Young was the same one who she danced with!

"You..." She backed away from the monks confused about what's happening. But then she walked into the very stage where the sword of yin yang was releasing itself. The sword grew brighter as she drew near. Wuya ran after the shen gong wu but gets being attacked by the monks.

"Rosie! Get the Shen gong wu before Wuya or Chase does!" shouted Raimundo.

"You mean before Wuya and Chase AND Jack does?" They all looked up and saw Jack in his heli pack a few feet above them. Then they saw some of the guests transform into his robots ready for battle.

"You again?!" shouted Kimiko.

"Hearing from Dojo, this sword sounds awesome. And now it's mine!" Jack flew to the shen gong wu. But when he touched the handle, the sword electrocuted him!

"Oh yeah, I forgot, only the Yin Yang warrior can wield the sword!"said Dojo.

"Your telling me NOW?" said Jack, trying to heal himself from the shock.

"Jackbots ATTACK!"

The robots flew towards the monks and Chase and Wuya but they all fail to notice Rose and the sword. She went upstage to get the sword, but she remembered what Dojo said. She slightly backed away from the sword but the weapon was already growing brighter by her presence, giving her the courage to try. She slowly touched the sword and closed her eyes to expect the shock Jack received. But instead the sword glowed the brightest it can and the shine soon swam around her like snakes, she could only look ahead as a voice spoke to hear.

_"Luo si Jian, you are the Yin Yang warrior we have waited for..."_

The shine soon changed her dress to what looked like Xiaolin robes but a different color scheme. The robe was white with black lining, she had black pants underneath the robe, full white stockings with ballet like slippers and on her black belt the symbol of yin and yang. When the light was gone, the sword was in her hand as she walked over to the monks. But a jack bot saw her and pulled out his fire arm to shoot at her. But Rose dodged the attack at the last second and with her sword sliced the robot clean in half. The bot fell between the monks and the heylin. They turned around and saw Rose, with the yin yang sword in her hand. They all stood aghast from Rose.

"Guys...I'm the yin yang warrior..."

Jack however saw this as an opportunity and charged at her with a tazer he pulled out of his jacket. But Chase saw the tazer and became fearful of Rosie's life, he saw a shattered plate and immediately through it at Jack's direction. The plate scratched his cheek into bleeding, but Jack didn't know that Chase threw it and turned to a random man who was in the party who have possibly thrown it.

"You there!" called Jack to his jack bot.

"Yes master?"

"Kill that prick over there!"

"Yes master." Rose saw the jack bot about to charge when she was about to help the monks. Then she noticed two little girls huddled together next to an overturned table looking at the man.

"Daddy! Please don't go away like mommy did!" shouted one of the girls.

Rose's green eyes shrank as an image flew through her mind.

_A tall man with hair of vibrant red...red liquid...coming out of two bodies...and a six-year-old girl watching its horror..._

Her eyes grew dark with hatred, anger and revenge joined in one as she charged for the robot about to slice the man in half. Omi saw this as he was fighting jack-bot, and he could not believe what he saw next.

Rose pulled the robot from the man and stabbed it with her sword multiple times, even when the jack-bot stopped moving. And during this she shouted to the robot with a word she repeated over and over.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

Omi never saw so much hatred in her eyes, a hatred so deep that he could have sworn her eyes changed their color. But he has to continue to fight the heylin and the jack bots. He attacked Chase who equally fought him with two poles they grabbed to attack each other.

"I see you have improved your skills for the last 3 years, I'm very impressed."

Omi growled at Chase's egotistical comment, but he slightly turned his head away and saw Rose staring at the man who now was with his daughters embracing. She had failed to notice the one of Jack's robot about to saw her with a chainsaw emerging from it's chest. Omi's eyes widened cause he knew what would happen next, but in a sudden flash, Rose was gone and the robot, smashed to pieces. Omi was confused how that happened, but then he realized Chase isn't here when he turned around to fight.

"Tangled web comb!" Omi turned around just in time to see a jack-bot about to cut him in half when he was tied and destroyed by Kimiko.

"Man that was close one."

"Rosie's gone!"

"What?!"

"Rosie was there for a moment and the next thing that happened she was gone!"

"This is terrible, we got to find her!"

"And chase is missing too!"

"Chase and Rose are missing?!" Kimiko and Omi turned around and saw Raimundo running towards them.

"That spells trouble, Rose wouldn't last two minutes fighting him!" The three agreed and looked for Rose and Chase. Dojo and Clay joined the search as soon as Clay destroyed the last robots. Wuya also noticed Chase was missing so she looked for him too in a different direction they were going.

* * *

Chase held Rose bridal style as he walked away from the battle. Rose was unconscious but it was better than being dead. He had to save her, he promised to always protect her and by god he will keep that promise.

Chase saw what Omi saw during the battle they had. His pupils shrank as he saw the robot raising it's chainsaw to cut her in half. He luckily brought the golden finger with him or else Rose would be tainted red. He smashed the robot with a nearby table and brought Rose outside to escape the battle. When he smashed the robot a wooden clock came off the table and made her black out.

His breathing slowed down slightly from the contact he and Rose are, he looked to a nearby cherry blossom tree, which is the reason they were celebrating in the first place.

_"How ironic really. Those pink cherry blossoms were nearly tainted crimson due to that pathetic excuse of a villain."_

He settled her down to let her rest, however the next few moments she snapped to reality. She looked at Chase with curios eyes as she said

"Why did you save my life?''

He chuckled softly as he whispered to her ear.

"I promised I'll protect you didn't I?" Rose was aware that he promised her that, but she didn't expect him to actually mean it, considering he's a villain and villains never keep their promises. Rose thought a lot about this and finally agreed to its solution.

"Well, thank you. And in return I'll visit you every Monday, Wednesday and Friday to visit you."

Chase was caught off by surprise. Rose wants to visit HIM? He almost felt like flying to Saturn when she said that, but he remained calm.

"So what do you suppose what time will you arrive?"

"How about 6:30 pm? Does that sound good?"

Chase smiled.

"Naturally." Then he kissed her. Rose's face flushed magenta by the surprise, and what was most surprising was that it was her FIRST kiss and she's giving it to Chase. He wouldn't admit it but it was also his first kiss too, and he was all too happy that Rose is his first. She hated to admit but she's enjoying the kiss, they had to pull apart in order to breath. Rose looked at him with half lidded eyes and Jasmine popped out of her shirt.

"Peep! Peep!" Rose giggled as she saw Jasmine chirping.

"Rosie!" Chase turned around and saw the monks from a very far distance to not know what they are now.

"You must keep that promise alright? I'll be waiting for you till then…darling." Then he was gone. Like out of thin air. Rose turned around and saw her friends heading towards her.

"You alright Rosie?" asked Clay.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's just go home alright." They all agreed as Kimiko bid farewell to her father before they leave. They got on Dojo as Rose looked back at the ball that was instead used as a battle field. She thought about the promise she made to Chase, one part of her regretted her promise, but the rest told her that in a good deed needs to be returned for the other, that's usually her mother's motto. Either way, she can't know what will happen to her when she does visit him, but she hope it wasn't life threatening, but it was…but only to others….

* * *

After the battle Wuya grumbled off to her room since neither of them got shen gong wu, but that did not bother Chase at all. He was just glad he spent the night with his beloved and was willing to trade all the shen gong wu in the world if it meant one day to spend time with her. But no need for that. Rose promised him to come visit every week from Monday,Wednesday, and Friday at six and what's even better was that Friday is tomorrow!

Chase entered to his room and locked it so signal that he prefer solitude now. He stripped to his boxers and settled to bed. An image of Rose with her half-shut eyes made her seem innocently beautiful , then an image of her in the robe she had on the last night made its way. Chase started to stroke himself as these images ran wild. Soon the thoughts of Rose are replaced by sexual fantasies, of Rose and him making love as they both moaned each others name as he thrust in and out causing the bed to creak. He stroke himself faster as he moaned her name over and over. Finally he reached his climax and went to sleep with one last thought.

_"I knew you would love me Rosie...now your mine..."_


	13. Chapter 13

_"Rosie come on!" Soaring, who is now 9 years old, ran towards the swings in a summer day at Regonal Park.  
_

_"Coming Soaring! I'm coming!" Rose, now 5, ran towards Soaring to the swing set he promised to teach her. Their parents were sitting in a park bench nearby so they would watch their children._

_"Watch with your step little flower!" called her mother. _

_"OK mommy!" Rose finally catch up with her brother and waited for him to show her how to swing._

_"The first thing you do is get on top of the seat." said Soaring as he patted on the seat.  
_

_"Ok!" Rose grabbed both handles to get on and succeeded. _

_"What do I do now?" asked Rosie._

_"You pump your legs back and forth." said Soaring._

_Rose looks confused but agreed. She did what he told her to and was happy to see she managed to swing._

_"Soaring I did it!" _

_"Awesome!"_

_Their mother and father smiled at their daughter's excitement over this accomplishment. _

_After swinging the swing a countless times she got off and ran towards her mother and asked "Mommy, can we go back to the park for my birthday?" _

_"Of course sweetie pie." she answered. Her father picked her up and held her high._

_"Upsy daisy!" Rose giggled wildly as she let her arms out pretending she flying._

_"Daddy!"_

The dream interrupted when she heard a loud GONG near her ear. Rose woke up during that rude abrupt of her sweet memory she had just now, but she knew it's no arguing against Dojo since it's time for their training. She dressed for the day and went to the training field, but then she's caught by Master Fung. The monks told him about the ball and the sword of yin yang.

"Rose, I believe we should have a talk." Rose nodded, slightly fearing about what he'll talk about. They headed inside the xiaolin temple and sat sown on its main area.

"Rose, I heard you're chosen as the Yin Yang warrior."

"Yes master."

"You know that being an yin yang warrior means great honor and responsibility, but I'm afraid there is more."

Rose's neutral look remained, but deep inside she was afraid.

"You see Rose, there is a prophecy of the yin yang warrior."

"Yes."

"Well...look." a pot of clear water who reflected her image suddenly faded, and soon became like those figures on the scroll.

"The yin yang warrior is the symbol of the balance it self. Its said that Hannibal Roy bean shall rise to his highest power, defeating all below him,"

"That's bad.." said Rose.

"But."

"But?" Master Fung looked straight to her eyes then to the pot below.

"But when that comes, the yin yang warrior shall also rise and Hannibal bean will die." Rose gulped, afraid to know what this is going.

"You mean..."

"Yes... Your destiny is to kill Hannibal Roy Bean." The world surrounding her faded to darkness...She's going to KILL a villain...even if they are evil they didn't deserve to die.

"You may go to your training yin yang warrior." Rose obeyed, walking to the outside like a living corpse. However, they both never noticed a certain black and grey bird looking at the window, nor do they expect a certain object on the bird.

"So the Yin Yang warrior came back huh? Well now, this is most certainly interesting. Yin-Yin, I believe we should go home now,Bet my apprentice's excited to learn that the girl lives in this world..."

* * *

The whole training went on and off like bees in the spring time, but the gang noticed Rose acting different. But than dinner came by at 5:30 and headed inside. That's when Rose remembered; she promised Chase she come over TODAY at 6:30, she never told her friends about her promise she made to Chase at the Cherry Blossom ball and knowing that her friends are enemies of Chase she can't tell them now. So she ate little food and told them she's going to rest in her room and prefers not being disturbed, the monks and Master Fung accepted that, but for a split second Dojo thought it was a bit suspicious, but it got shaken off once he saw the duck dumplings served. About 5:45 they were all outside so Rose made her move, She headed to the temple vault and picked the golden tiger claws, which Kimiko explained to her when she asked about her first xiaolin showdown.

"Golden tiger claws." She said, but in a quiet voice. She didn't want anyone to know about this. She thought about what will happen during her visit as she flew through some vortex leading her there.

* * *

As soon as 6:30 was approaching, He made sure everything would go perfect tonight. The feline warriors prepared dinner for him and Rose saying he has a guest coming over and demands to serve her as they served him. He already sent Wuya out to let whatever thing she has to do. Either way the time was drawing near, and he dressed in his tuxedo he wore at the ball, wanting to impress her.

_"It's already 6:24. When is she coming?!" _Shouted his demon self.

"She'll be here soon, she isn't a person who breaks her promise."

_"Fine, but if she come two minutes late we'll-"_ his monster self stopped talking when they heard footsteps coming. Chase turned around and saw his Rose. Rose was wearing her Xiaolin Robes, but he'll fix that soon.

"What a pleasure seeing you Roselle, I'm glad to meet your acquaintance." But inside his mind he thought

_"Once she sees how fine is the ways of the Heylin she'll turn against the Xiaolin and be my bride."_

Rose looks slightly apprehensive by his greeting but did her best to control herself and greeted.

"Of course Chase Young, the pleasure is all yours. I'm delighted as well."


	14. Chapter 14

"So the Warrior reincarnated to this world, rather surprising H.B."

"Yes Discord, now she knows that she must destroy me before September 29, the day I destroy the monks and that pretty boy who betrayed me. Do ya think you could''

"Yes master, just like last time."

"Good boy, I knew I could count on you." H.B hopped on his bird and flew off to the starry night sky. Once he became a mere speck Discord chuckled maliciously.

"Beany old boy, an evil genius you call yourself, but you do not know that I had visited her before, during her second life. I wonder what she'll say when I come to her world the third time..." as he talked, he made an image of a young 6-year-old girl with long brown hair and innocent green eyes gleaming with happiness, then with a swipe, the happiness on the little girl's face was gone..

* * *

Rose looked at the mirror as the tiger signaled her to meet Chase outside. After the greeting was over, Chase asked her if she would change to a more suitable set of clothes to wear for tonight. Not wanting to upset him or god forbids ANGER him she agreed. One of his tigers led her to a HUMONGOUS bedroom.

_"This room seems more made for royalty." _Rose thought. The tiger pulled out a red dress and black low heel shoes. She went to what looked like a dressing screen and changed there. Though she felt slightly uncomfortable about the dress design, she admits that it was a bit stylish. The dress was strap-less and reaches to her mid thighs, and it felt a bit snug on her, revealing every curve of her body. She noticed her bra was showing through her dress so she had to take her bra out. After she put on her clothes the tiger handed her a black choker and a fake rose to pin to her hair.

They walked through countless halls until they were in the dining room. Chase was already sitting in his usual chair waiting for her. She smiled shyly as she began to sit down. The table filled with delicious sorts of foods, from appetizers to deserts it all looks delicious. She quietly ate her food as Chase stared at her making her feel more uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong Rosie?" asked Chase. Rose looked apprehensive at Chase but shook it off because he might get suspicious.

"Is there anything wrong?" he repeated the question.

"Nothings wrong," Rose lied, "Just thinking some thoughts."

'What sort of thoughts you were thinking of my dear." He said as a mischievous smile played on his lips. Rose blushed and thought quick till she found what to say.

"I was remembering the time I was at the local park, it's really beautiful, especially in the summer. I was with my parents, they were sitting on the bench while I played. You know my brother"

"What?" Said Chase.

"My brother Soaring taught me to swing"

"You have a brother?" Rose starting to feel confused said yes. Chase's breath grew slower as his thoughts flew.

_"Fen Wang's reincarnated as well?! I should have known, if Rose is reborn then that BEAST has to reborn, then that means his whore is alive, and any one else involved. If Fen Wang is alive then...Rosie is in danger! No! I will not lose her to you again Fen Wang, even if it's the last thing I'll ever do!"_

But Chase dealt the situation calmly and decided that be solved later; Luo si is spending her night with him, not the sperm. Rose pushed her plate away and said "Thank you for the meal, it was delicious."

"Your welcome Rosie." Rose stood up and Chase followed suite. Then Chase asked her to join for a walk in his garden which Rose said yes. They went through beautiful bushes of flowers and trees, and columns from Greece added the beauty of this majestic paradise. Then Rose stopped on a bush of familiar flowers.

"These are the same flowers I received from someone when I was at the Xiaolin Temple."

"I know, I sent them."

"What?!" Chase just smiled and chuckled lightly.

"You sent the flowers?" asked Rose.

"Along with the other presents I gave you."

"Oh...Thank you very much."

"Your welcome little flower." Rose's eyes slightly widened. How did he know her nickname? Only her parents and her brother knew that. She never told anyone else in the xiaolin temple nor did she say in public. But Rose decided that she'll figure that one out later as Chase said that they should rest for a bit in the next room. Agreeing, Chase led Rose to a grand room with rich furniture and beautiful decorations on the walls, however Rose also saw a large king sized bed with a black canopy hanging high on the ceiling. It was his BEDROOM. Chase sat down in his favorite chair and asked her if she would sit down. Rose looked around to find another chair to sit but found none. Then Chase said "You could sit on my lap you know." Blushing mildly, Rose went over to him and sat on his lap. Then Chase leaned to her ear and whispered to her ear

"Entertain me."

Rose blushed crazily as she stared at him in shock. But she had no choice. Awkwardly she leaned forward to his face and kissed him, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Chase kissed her back as Rose undid his pony tail and his hands pulled her closer. But Chase decided to feel more adventurous, while they were kissing Chase stuck out his tongue and licked her bottom lip. Rose parted her lips to ask him why he did that but immediately he thrust his inside her mouth, tasting everything inside of her cavern. Now Rose became the shade of her namesake, she wanted to slap him so hard but decided against it, unless she WANTED to turn into one of his warrior cats for all eternity she has to go along with this, but she will politely say something if things were going too far. Chase was enjoying this kiss, her mouth tasted sweet and tart, sort of like apples and peaches. But chase was soon caught off guard when her tongue entwined with his. Her hands undid his pony tail as his hands traveled on her back, feeling every curve in the right places. Both of their tongues fighting for dominance, eventually and surprisingly Rose won. She hates to admit but he tastes very sweet in his mouth. Soon they parted their lips to breath, both panting from the lack of oxygen. A string of saliva connected both of their mouths. She massaged his shoulders as she whispered in his ear

"You know, for someone who's literally 1500 years my senior, your really well-built and a good kisser." Chase grinned widely as he leaned towards her to kiss her again until

"Chase I'm back"

apparently, Jack managed to sneak past his jungle cats and talk to him about the next wu hunt, but Jack did not expect the dragon overlord sitting on his favorite chair with Rose in a sexy red dress on his lap. Shocked and mortified, he slammed the door to leave them privacy. Chase glared at his idiotic fan-boy until he suddenly felt Rose off his lap and heading toward the door.

"I have to go home now, and with my original clothes." Though he did not want Rose to leave, he knew that as long she's on the xiaolin she's there unless she joins the heylin. His feline warrior showed her to the first room she went to and changed to her xiaolin robes. After she's done she went outside as she turned to Chase and briefly said goodbye and that she'll be seeing him on monday. Then with the swipe of the golden tiger claws she's gone. As soon as that happened Chase kicked Jack outside his citadel and that he'll send his warrior to him to tear him to pieces if he not only returns but also if he revealed to ANYONE about the event. Jack as usual screamed like his cousin Megan when she was 5 years old. After that's done he headed to his room and stripped to his boxers and went to bed. Other than Jack interrupting, it was a very good night.


	15. Chapter 15

If there was one word to describe Chase at this moment it would be pervert, not forgetting the night he wanted souvenirs from their 'date' **(A.N notice I used the quotient marks on the word date.)**

He installed cameras in the room she changed for their night, and now he dismissed his warriors from his room and locked his door. He also put a charm that will make the room sound proof from the outside so no one would hear the 'fun' he's having.

"What nice choice of panties, Rosie." Chase moaned as he jerked to the video. Rose in the screen wore white panties with a blue bow accent and a white bra. He jerked himself faster when he saw Rose took off her bra revealing her breasts. Wuya had tried to seduce him before to get her powers back but he found her antics revolting. Especially the bikini he saw once on her, it literally made him barf in disgust. Rosie however had such an innocence that made her tempting and when she was younger, her breasts looked so delicious that he wanted to cover them in chocolate frosting and lick it off while teasing her tiny pink nipples. The next thing he saw was Rose bending down to pick up the red dress off the floor she placed. The fabric of her panties pulled up a bit outlining the curve of her bottom while riding up to show more of her pale skin. His other hand twitched at the sight while the other hand pumped his dick faster. The hand longed to grab her little behind while he kisses her tummy, the other hand caressing her back. He finally groaned in disappointment when he saw her fully clothed. But short after, his attention turned back to a necklace he saw from the robes. Rose picked up the necklace and hid it in the back of her dress.

"I've promised that I'll always have this necklace with me no matter what. It's something my brother made with all his heart and I'll keep it."

Soaring?! Chase hissed at the thought of her brother's name. That low life of an insect gave her a gift. Other people would say that the home-made necklace was beautiful, but Chase found it hideous based on the mere fact that it was from her brother. And yet Rosie is wearing that 'disgusting' trinket. HE would give her real jewellery and grander gifts than Soaring could ever afford to, but he felt his hatred boiled when he now knows that Rose promised to keep it. A ping of jealousy struck him; Rose made a vow to always keep the necklace with her no matter what and yet when he gave her a dress for her gift she insisted to wear her regular clothes instead. In fact Rose never wore the dresses or the jewelry he sent her during those weeks. She gave some of them to Kimiko or put them away, but he saw her use the box Soaring gave her and used it every day. This only made his jealousy rise to a high degree.

But that quickly changed when the video showed Rose once again in the same room. She was changing, pulling down the zipper on the back of her dress and slightly twists her body to remove the dress. Finally the dress was off. Chase's 'stick' was happy again, and he jerked to the video. Rose then grabbed the white stockings and sat on a chair to put them on. Chase imagined Rose wearing only those stockings in his bed and that made him moan in great ecstasy. She then put her bra back on followed by her xiaolin robes and the necklace she hid under her robe.

Chase did not stop. He wanked harder, erotic fantasies becoming more vivid throughout his mind. In fact it was so good, he could evidently hear his monster self masturbating to the video too.

_"Getting rather horny I see."_

_"Shut up, you're also horny as hell do you realize that?"_

_"I know. Ah... I feel my completion is coming."_

_"Don't you mean you are cumming? And yes, I do feel like I'm going to cum as_ well."

Both the monster and the overlord panted as they masturbated, both from the heat and their longing for the young girl they desperately wanted to mate with. Finally, they reached their climax and the monster disappeared until he is well needed again.

"Rosie... must you tease me so? Just your existence causes my body to burn for you." He pulled his covers over him as he spoke to himself before drifting into a deep sleep.

"If Fen Wang is the only challenge I have to face, then I accept it; you'll see that I'm capable of providing you with anything you desire... And if competition comes to take you away from me... I will gruesomely murder those fools."

* * *

As Rose headed to bed, her thoughts ran wild, reminiscing her 'encounter' with Chase. The company with him felt very familiar as if she had done with him the very same actions plenty of times before, except for the kissing part of course. Then an image flashed through her mind.

_The little boy she knew from her dreams was with a young girl who looks surprisingly like herself when she was seven. They were heading up hill to a tall cherry blossom tree, with beautiful blossoms matched with its delicious fruits, the peach. They sat down next to each other as the girl spoke._

_"It's very pretty here! I bet it'll be more pretty with the stars out at night. Mommy and Daddy and Fen would love to sit here when the stars come out." _

_The boy then turned to her and said;_

_"Is it ok if I watch the stars with you?" _

_Rose blushed slightly._

_"Well...actually, it's a family thing."_

_"Oh." Embarrassed, the boy scanned his surroundings and picked up a flower he found nearby. He examined it until he turned to her and said;_

_"If I can't come along as a friend, then you could be my future bride. And then we can watch the stars together."_

_The girl blushed, how could she be his bride? But like all seven year olds she thought he was only joking so she played along;_

_"Sure, but we have to grow up first." the boy grinned brightly as a delicate pink blush coloured his cheeks._

_He was extremely happy._

Rose blinked. The image felt so real, like she had actually experienced the event. But she shook it off. She was probably dreaming with her eyes open. The little girl's promise to marry him must be a joke, it can't be real. She thought of this as she fell to sleep.

But the image seemed real. And Chase Young will have his future bride...no matter what.

**A.N: desirexnoodles beta read this for me.**


	16. Chapter 16

_A little girl of five years was walking with her parents and her older brother in the park. Back then she believed that everyone was good, until that day..._

_A man with hair crimson as blood wielding a sword in his hands...screams coming from two bodies... In the end when the police came, the murderer had escaped and the only witness of the incident was the girl, crying for her murdered parents..._

Rose woke up startled, a few minutes before Dojo could wake her up.

_"Not again." _Rose thought, _"These dreams must stop, otherwise they might become the death of me."_

She got up and was about to change her clothes when Kimiko suddenly came in.

"Hey Rosie, how was last night?" Kimiko asked.

"It was ok, I guess." replied Rose. That was the truth, the dinner was great and such, except for the kiss. But she didn't want to tell her THAT, especially since it was with Chase Young.

"Either way, see you at breakfast." said Kimiko as she left. Rose quickly changed to her robes and walked out of her room, through the hallway she saw a mirror, but instead of a reflection of herself, it was the image of the little girl. Sudden rage built up on her, the little girl was still there, she was still crying. The sight made her feel like the little girl was taunting her. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

***SMASH***

She punched the mirror as the image of the girl disappears. her knuckles covered with blood. Footsteps became louder by every passing second as Omi ran in to see what happened.

"Rosie! Are you alright? What has happened?" Rose slightly froze by that last question. She couldn't tell him about the little girl, not now... Maybe when the time comes.

"Well," she began. "I thought I saw a spider so I punched it but I guess it was all in my head. Sorry for breaking the mirror." Rose lied spontaneously. In truth she liked spiders and wouldn't dream of killing one. But she had to make an excuse to escape further inquiries from the boy.

Omi bought the lie and said that women are in general afraid of spiders, which ticked Rose a little but she brushed it off. Then Omi brought bandages to tend Rosie's wounds and led her to where the other monks were waiting.

"Rosie! What happened to your hand?" asked a worried Kimiko when she saw the bandages.

"Rose thought she saw a spider in the mirror and smashed it but it was a figment of her imagination." explained Omi. "Girls can be easily afraid of spiders."

Kimiko fumed a bit at the remark, which she should now be used to hearing.

After breakfast they headed outside to train. Each of them succeeded the obstacles. However, since Rose is the foretold Yin Yang warrior, she was granted harder training, and compared to the training the older monks went through with Master Monk Guan, the training looked safe. But nevertheless, she passed with a bloody hand. Further in the afternoon Rose got out of training when Master Fung suddenly called for her. They headed inside. Master Fung sat down on the floor followed by Rose.

"Rose, you must know this; the yin yang warrior must not only be powerful in strength and will, but also in intelligence. The warrior has to be like the symbol it represents. On one side is light, innocence, kindness and love are what fuel the yang. While the other side is darkness, cruelty, deception and wickedness is what fuels the twin yin. You must be as deceitful and manipulative as Hannibal Bean to destroy him."

Rose nodded in comprehension but he sensed something deeper.

"I see that you can master the yin, but you have yet to learn of the yang."

"What do you mean master fung?" asked Rose.

"You have great pain in you, a pain that makes you doubt something everyone on Earth has searched for a long time." Rose became quiet. Images of the little girl flashed through her mind and her face scrunched in pain. Rose looked at master Fung and asked what it was.

"You'll find the answer in due time, young warrior."

However Rose was not satisfied;

"That's practically what you always say! And how the hell am I going to find this?!" Master Fung remained tranquil during her outbursts, recalling from master Shen Lung's letters that at times she has a short temper.

"Even so, you'll see how much can change as you search. Even the tiniest change can effect the entire future... Now run along. You're dismissed."

Rose left after that, and headed straight back to her training with her friends.

-—–-

* * *

Chase Young was enjoying his day as anyone would until the banshee Wuya came.

"Chase! We got a message!"Chase just groaned in annoyance.

"And who would the message be from?"

"Hannibal Bean of course!" Exclaimed Wuya.

Chase just sighed. What could that vegetable want now? Either way Wuya showed him the letter which was written in classic Chinese characters. Bean wrote the following:

**_My Heylin brethren,_**

**_As you know I am one of the most powerful and strongest Heylin force on Earth. But a threat that I've been escaping for 1500 years came back; there is a prophecy foretold that my death will be in the hands of the Yin Yang warrior, the one that was destined to bring peace into wicked hearts._**

Chase's eyes slightly widened from the letter. He knew Rose is the Yin Yang warrior, but he was not aware of prophecy that said Hannibal will die in her hands. But then again, the world would be a much happier place if he did die.

**_However, I'm willing to accept any assistance. You see I've sent this letter to every villain involved in the battle two years ago and decided to set up a lil' ole contest. You must find the Yin Yang warrior and who ever finds her first shall claim the title of 'The most cruel, wicked and powerful of Heylin of all time'... And after you present her to me, destroy her. My end must never be a reality! The Yin Yang warrior must die!_**

**_Sincerely, H.B_**

Wuya was grinning madly over the contest. She knew if she managed to kill the little wench she'll become the most powerful sorceress that she used to be back when the Earth was still young and Chase would have no choice but to obey her. However she had failed to notice that Chase had left after finishing the letter. In his room, he felt all emotions become one; anxiety, rage, possessive, and malice combined. His bride was in danger! He couldn't loose her! He'd NEVER loose her! Those people would be ripped to shreds if they even came near his Rose! The growing obsession inside him fed on these emotions.

Chase Young will protect his queen, even if it meant killing others in the way... And that's a price he is willing to pay.

**(A.N: I made the chapter but DesirexNoodles edited for me. So thank her.)**


	17. Chapter 17

They were in the middle of their chores when Dojo came in with the Shen gong wu scroll.

"I got a 7.5 Shen Gong Wu alert!"

"What is it this time Dojo?" asked Rosie. The miniature dragon opened the scroll as he spoke.

"It's the wo-ai-ni pearl! This wu is pretty interesting. It can change the gender of it's user and they will remain that way as long as it's worn."

"Very intriguing and useful Dojo." Commented Rose. But he immediately looked away to the other monk. This was strange to Raimundo; why did Dojo keep ignoring her? She'd been living here since Febuary! Now it's near the end of March and he kept avoiding her with every chance he got. But that wasn't the only strange thing that happened to them. Kimiko noticed that he hadn't talk to them lately and seemed to be deep in his thoughts. She hoped it wasn't serious otherwise she'd never thought of him that way.

Soon after, the monks hopped on dojo and fled straight to their wu hunt.

* * *

Chase was leaving with Wuya as he usually did when he heard her screech about a Shen gong wu. Damn, if Rosie wasn't going there he would of told her to leave him be. Chase's feline warriors thought something was wrong with him since his sudden mood change. Except for Wuya, all he showed since his discovery of Rose's arrival was kindness, and this was starting to worry them, seeing that they never saw him in that mood before. But he convinced his servants that nothing was wrong with him, and he used cat nip and fish to make them buy his excuse. They also noticed he was adding an additional room, so far he's just making more space in the room.

They both arrived at the location of the Shen gong wu as Wuya searched and Chase meditated. His meditation did not last long when he heard the witch cursed as she saw the monks arriving. As he walked over there to see his 'future bride', the nice feeling was suddenly interrupted when Raimundo helped Rose get off of Dojo. She could do it herself, he thought. But it was only an excuse to hide the fact that the leader might be interested in her.

"Thanks Rai."

"Don't mention it." replied Raimundo.

Rose shook hands with Rai to know that they're OK. And it was the same hand she injured. When Chase saw her bandaged hand his eyes widened and his mouth turned to a sneer that suggested scornful malice towards the Brazilian boy.

_"He harmed my Rosie."_ he thought malevolently. It was not true. Rose injured her hand from smashing the mirror at the temple, but Chase did not know of this since his warriors stopped him from checking on his Rose.

Rose was searching for the wu along with her friends when suddenly;

"Guess who!"

The self-proclaimed 'evil boy genius' showed up.

"You again?! I thought you'd quit after we've been kicking your ass for 3 years straight!" shouted Raimundo.

"I was considering quitting evil" said a sarcastic Jack. "But that was until I received a letter from Hannibal Bean."

Chase froze in place, Jack spicer received the letter too? Then that means...

"It says here that H.B is holding a contest and the prize means I can take over the world!" He laughed 'evilly'.

"All I need to do is just bring Rose to bean and kill her." the monks gasped and Chase's eyes widened in rage.

_"Like hell you would! You couldn't kill a worm even if your life depended on it!" _thought Chase. But then something happened that neither he or Wuya could've expected. Two highly advanced robotic machinery captured them from behind and strongly held them captive no matter how hard they tried to break free.

"Glad to see you came Chase Young! Now who's the worm now, huh?!" shouted Jack. The monks were all surprised to see Chase and Wuya captive in the hands of Jack's robots, but the monks didn't waste any time, they headed straight toward Jack Spicer to beat him as they usually did. But to their shock they were more tougher than before. Well of course it's a good thing Jack was doing something different now but they didn't expect it to be like this! And to their horror they were captured.

"You no good son of bitch." Clay cussed, " ya can't harm her you cowardly snake!"

Jack just chuckled evilly as he motioned his two other robots to bring Chase and Wuya before him. Once they were where there, Jack used a tazer on Wuya, then the monks, all of them except for Chase and Rose. The tazer was very powerful and made them weak. Jack once again laughed maliciously.

"Oh how the mighty had fallen eh Chase? Once I'm done let's see who'll be the evil genius now!" Then Jack turned to Rose as he walked over. He pulled out an object that they were searching for in the first place.

"The pearl!" shouted Rose.

"Correct Rosie, I came here a few minutes earlier and planned this all carefully." He was coming closer to Rose and with every step he took, she tried to wring away from him.

"Pity that you have to die in front of H.B when you're still a virgin." Finally Jack was in front of Rose, both faces only inches away.

" Or would you like to have a free lesson?" Then Jack suddenly kissed her while putting his hands on her breasts, squishing them. Rose tried to get off him but the robot was too strong. The kiss was a terrible experience, it was cold like metal and disgusting enough to make her puke, especially when he drove his tounge down her throat. Chase gasped in horror as he watched Rosie brought into a forced kiss. It felt like an eternity until Jack removed his tounge from her mouth, leaving a trail of saliva.

"Well, now that's over with, gotta take you to Hannibal Bean." But then he heard the sound of metal clashing and smashing. His eyes widened when he turned around to see what was going on.

Chase Young had ripped one of his robot's arm off which took the form of an axe and sliced his captor with the weapon.

"**Don't. Defile. Rosie!"**

Jack stared in horror at the scene that was happening before him. In the next two seconds his life changed forever.

**"DIE!"**

After that, Chase Young took off Jack's left arm. The young boy screamed in agony as his arm flew off.

Fortunately, the monks did not see that gruesome scene. Chase also took the liberty to remove the wo-ai-ni pearl from Jack and the robot off Rose as he held her close and rocked her back and forth.

"Rosie, are you alright?"

Rose could only look at him with her big doe eyes. She had seen what he'd done to Jack and yet felt grateful for what he did, mixed emotions of horror and happiness flew into her mind.

"I'm alright Chase, I'm fine." But Chase wasn't convinced and kept rocking her back and forth.

"Rosie, I will never let anyone harm you. I'll protect you from now on, forever." Rose looked into his eyes. She now knows that she is the threat to H.B. and any villain that wanted the title.

_"Alright, for now until there is no threat to my life, I'll use him." _Rose thought. To seal the deal she kissed him and he returned the favor. Rose admitted to herself that Chase was a better kisser than Jack who by then already flew away with his robots, dropping the unconscious people to the floor. They parted the kiss as they go over to their comrades and went home, except this time, Rose had the Wo-ai-ni pearl with her thanks to Chase.

"I'll see on you on Monday." Said Chase as he dragged the witch to his citadel.

"Alright, see you later sweetie." Replied Rose as she pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws to send her friends back to the temple. When Rose realized what she said, she blushed. Surprising to her, Chase returned the blush when he heard her call him 'sweetie'. They parted ways to return to their homes.

Chase talked to himself as he flew back;

"Rose is accepting the choice to be my bride faster than I knew!" When he reached home he found a message on the floor. He picked it up as well as the small bag containing sharp knives next to it.

"Maybe her elders would be just as accepting as she is."

**A.N: DesireVsNoodles edited this chapter but the general story is mine! **

**I will never own Xiaolin showdown/Chronicles. I only own my oc(s).**


	18. Chapter 18

After Rose went back to the xiaolin temple with her comrades, they easily lied to Master Fung about the hunt - not wanting to cause him a heart attack - before handing him over the Shen Gong Wu. Master Fung put the monks in the healing wing, giving them the rest of the day off. Rose on the other hand, retreated to her room and went online to chat with her grandmother.

_"Hey Marmie! What's_ _up_?"

Rose sent the message and got an immediate reply from her grandmother.

_"Fine dearie! Btw, did you send the letter back?"_

This is where Rose got confused. She replied to her when she figured out what her grandma was talking about.

_"I did Marmie, didn't you get the letter?"_

A reply made its way back.

_"Probably got lost in the mail, darn those mail people. Anyway, you're still coming over right?"_

Rose knew she had to get permission from Master Fung to visit her since she's the destined Yin yang warrior/Xiaolin monk. So she sent a quick message that she'll ask her mentor if it was okay to visit.

Short after, she went over to Master Fung asking him if it was alright to visit her grandmother for a few days, promising that she'd continue training twice as hard when she gets back. Predictably, Master Fung agreed saying that she had been in the temple for a long time and it'd be good to go out once in a while. She thanked Master Fung and headed to her room to reply to her grandmother.

_"He said I can go!"_

Rose smiled as she sent the message and got a reply.

_"I'm so happy to know your coming, since your brother has to go over to drive his girlfriend Sumi for her family reunion. Speaking of dates, did you find your self a boyfriend?"_

Rose blushed at her comment and typed quickly.

_"Let's_ _talk about that later. So is this Thursday fine with you?"_

_"Of course little flower! See you then!"_

Rose sighed as she typed a quick message of farewell and signed off. There she thought about the letter. She received the letter from her grandmother who she called 'Marmie' short for Grandmother Marmalade since she was two years of age. She sent the letter just before the Wu hunt began today using the golden tiger claws, thinking it would save more time.

_"If the letter didn't arrive at Marmie's house then where did it end up at? Eh, it's probably somewhere in the Atlantic ocean or something, I might have changed the place at the last minute." _She inwardly thought.

She left her room and decided to check on her friends, hoping to see that they were awake or to the least, breathing. On her way, she was thinking of coming up with a perfect lie about how they suddenly ended up in bed and how she retrieved the Shen gong Wu from Jack today. The only thing she would not lie about was the loss of Jack's arm, except that she'd tell them Jack's own robot cut it off by accident. Only Rose knew the truth and was fully aware that what Chase did to Jack was not an accident. Then she thought about her grandmother's question about her having a boyfriend.

_"Marmie, I don't have a boyfriend...But I do have a crazy stalker though, and his name is Chase Young."_

* * *

Jack painfully wrapped the bandages around the place where his left arm used to be. He cussed every forbidden word as he thought of today's event.

"Fucking bitch, not only does she have Chase's attention but also made him her body guard." He wanted to show that he was capable of becoming an evil boy genius and to show Chase that he'd regret not joining his evil team.

Now that Jack thinks of it, he should leave out the 'boy' part and just stick with evil genius, since he _was_ 18 and had grown a lot. That quickly faded when he snapped into reality - the fact that he is now handicapped. But then he remembered something important. Immediately, he raced over to a room labeled 'Archives' where he kept his old or failed projects. There he found what he was looking for. Robo-Jack sat there motionless as Jack detached its left arm.

After the big battle two years ago he shut down Robo-Jack when he realized he'd be a threat to him if he kept him active. Jack attached the robotic arm to where his arm was. After a few hours he succeeded and gained his artificial arm. He tested his new arm to see if he now had Robo-Jack's power, and to his surprise, he did. Jack has turned his new arm into a chainsaw. He thought about Chase and Rose as his face turned into a malicious sneer. Rose was a warrior of the xiaolin and the yin yang warrior and yet Chase was giving his attention to her as if he was a lost puppy. A FREAKING PUPPY! It was bad enough that Chase had interest in Omi. But now a girl?

"Shit, if only Chase didn't make me not to tell anyone about Friday I would have had an army right now." He still remembered the day he saw them in Chase's bedroom. He also remembered how Chase was holding Rose, it was a possessive hold. Jack assumed that Chase wanted to turn Rose evil as he formerly done so with Omi. And yet, after he thought of it, he noticed another spark from that night and today...it was a dark aura that many books wrote about and can be extremely dangerous, especially if it were inhabited by the mentally ill...

'So that's why he went berserk when I kissed her...He's fucking obsessed with her! What a perfect blackmail! I bet Wuya doesn't know about this... Chase Young you gave me an excellent evil plan on how to win Hannibal's contest!"

He laughed evilly as the sun and the moon gazed down upon him.


	19. Chapter 19

Rose waited at the sushi restaurant to meet her grandmother. She thought about what occured in the last few days since the Wu hunt. The gang believed the lie she has told them and were disgusted when she told them about Jack's arm. They also believed her lie about how she had attained the Wu.

"Rosie, are you here darling?"

Rose looked up and spotted her grandmother from the entrance. Marmie wore a red dress that went to her ankles with a black shawl, grey hair falling to her shoulders and glasses. Though appearances are very deceiving, inside the sweet looking woman is a fun-loving, crazy teenage soul. Quite inappropriate for a person her age and most would say that she would get a heart attack if she were to do any stunt. But that is what Soaring and Rose loved about Marmie, she is very young at heart.

"Over here Marmie!" exclaimed Rosie. Marmie swiftly headed over to the table and sat on the chair across from Rosie's side.

"So Rosie, did you find a nice handsome young man so I could have great-grandchildren?"  
Another thing about Marmie is that she's a bit of a pervert. Rose blushed at her grandmother's statement. She quickly shook her head as Marmie sighed.

"That's a pity, I was hoping you would find someone nice and settle down. You're not getting any younger you know, you might as well make babies with a stranger."

Now Rose is blushing the color of her namesake.  
"Marmie! We're in a restaurant! Do you think they should hear that?!"  
"I was kidding about the last part Rosie! You don't take a joke very well."  
"Sorry Marmie, I was just embarrassed."  
"It's okay little flower. Now let's eat."

They ate a plate full of California rolls and soup for their lunch and after they paid the bill they spent the remainder of the afternoon in the mall. Personally, Rose was not a fan of shopping for shoes like girls her age would enjoy but she did NOT want to go to the park. Not since the night when they...they...

"Rosie? Wake up sweetie, we have to call a cab."  
Rose snapped back to reality to find herself standing next to Marmie at the gate of the mall.  
"Let's go home, shall we?"

Rose nodded in agreement. Marmie, Soaring, Sumi, master Shen lung, and the monks from the temple are the only family she knew and have.

* * *

Chase Young placed a skeleton key in the doorknob of the house third house on the left on Phantom St. He heard the click, it worked! He swiftly entered the house with the bag in hand, he had tried to enter the house by smashing the window on the back door but failed, but now he's in. He looked at the clothing he chose to don upon this house. It was a simple cadet green t-shirt with black jeans and black sneakers. This would be the last choice of clothing he would wear but for this brief period, he must. He looked at the clock on the wall, they should be coming home in a few hours from now, considering they would be in the restaurant for lunch. The house looked a bit messy so he decided to tidy it up a bit. It didn't take long for him to clean up. He then came across a white door with a label written " Rose's room."  
"So this is Rosie's room... I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a peek." Chase thought.  
He entered the room to only find an empty bed and a book case filled with classic novels.  
''At least she's literate." then he noticed a black trunk at the corner of her room. He unlocked it and was surprised to what's inside.

* * *

Marmie and Rose arrived the house by cab. After Rose paid the driver Marmie noticed something.  
"Rosie, come here."  
"What is it Marmie?"

Marmie pointed to the shattered glass in front of the back door they usually entered.  
"Our back door is open, maybe a raccoon entered the house." But Rose knew this was not a raccoon, a raccoon would have to smash the window with a rock and also she saw some space left at the door.  
"Stay right here Marmie, I'll check this out." She raced inside the house and noticed something.  
"Food?'' she looked at the table and saw delicious food there, food meant for...

"Three...?" She raced upstairs then turned to her old room.  
"Listen! Whatever your-"  
Then she froze to her tracks. Chase young was sitting on the floor with manga novels in stack. he was reading one too, the manga had the title 'Vampire Knight".  
"Chase! What are you doing here?!"  
"I came to meet your grandmother of course." Rose's thoughts sped like a cheetah, many horrible things can happen if Chase met Marmie. It made her scared just to know that he's really into her but what if Marie thought he was her...

"Rosie? what's going on dear?"  
_"Oh my god! I forgot about Marmie!"_  
"Did you prepare this food Rosie? It looks delicious."  
"Chase quick! Hide!" But when she turned around she saw him fixing his hair.  
"Do I look okay, Rosie?"

Marmie headed towards her room, something was up and she's going to find out what it was.  
"Rosie what's going on?" She entered her room to find Rosie standing in front of her closet and manga books scattered on the floor.  
'"Nothing Marmie, just found the vermin and I locked it in my closet."  
"Rosie, I'm not a vermin." said Chase from inside of the closet.

"What was that Rosie?" asked Marmie.  
"What was what Marmie?" Said Rose nervously.  
"I just heard a man's voice...Rosie...Are you hiding something from me?"  
"No Marmie! I'm not hiding anything. Why don't you go outside? I'll take care of the raccoon."

She pushed Marmie out of her room and closed the door. This was the last straw. She opened the door.  
"Roselle Nanette Rivera you tell me what's going on or I'll-"  
She stopped at her feet. She saw a handsome young man that looked to be a year or two older than Rosie standing in front of her with curios eyes.  
"Rosie...who is this man?"  
"Uh oh..."  
Now Marmalade Swift will meet Chase Young.

**A.N: Desirevsnoodles is to thank for my chapter edits.)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Meanwhile in the xiaolin temple...**

" Hey, guys?" Kimiko broke the silence.

" What up Kim?" asked Clay, eating a sandwich while Omi is meditating upside down.

"Well, have you noticed anything about Rai?"

"Now that I think of it," Clay paused, "yeah, he had been quiet for a while and had always kept going to tha scroll library very often."

"Do you think it's very serious, it seems he's changing to something very serious and that's what scares me... What if something happens to Raimundo?"

" He's probably trying being a good leader I suppose."

"I guess your right Clay." She walked over the garden and noticed Jasmine, who is now almost into adulthood for birds, sitting there on the cherry blossom branch.

Immediately she brought out the Tongue of Saiping to communicate with Jasmine.

'Hey Jasmine, how's it going?'

'Very fine Kimiko, thank you.'

Jasmine's voice was very similar to the bird of paradise. Only younger.

'I'm worried about Lady Rose though..'

'You mean Rosie? What about her?'

"My lady has gone to rest earlier for the past month, since February.'

' I do find that strange.'

Jasmine ruffled her feathers as she said this, 'I'm also worried about the lizard man.'

'Lizard man? You mean Chase Young?' Kimiko asked in confusion.

'Of course. I sense desire within him connected directly to Lady Rose.'

Kimiko thought about this for a bit but decided to brush it off.

' Well if he wants her like he wanted Omi then we're up on guard.' Then Kimiko thought to herself._ "Besides, it's not like he's obsessed or anything."_

* * *

"Rosie...who is this man?"

The silence drawn upon them like flies on rotten fruit until Chase spoke.

"Good evening Lady Marmalade, I'm Chase Young, a friend of your granddaughter."

" A friend?" said Marmie. Few more moments of silence shrouded them until Marmie laughed.

" Oh now I see what's going on you kids. You want to surprise me when you replied on our chat that you're not dating anyone. You could have just said that he was your boyfriend."

"BOYFRIEND?!" exclaimed Chase and Rose simultaneously.

" Now now Rosie, I'm fine with your relationship with him, he seems like a very nice boy." Then Marmie headed over to Chase and led him downstairs talking.

"So Chase, how long had you known Rosie?" while Rose is having a mental breakdown.

_"This could not get any worse.." _she grimly thought._  
_

* * *

"And this is Rosie in her bunny costume on her first Halloween, Rosie looks so cute!"

"She was and still is." Chase agreed.

Chase and Marmie were chatting in the kitchen after dinner while Rosie was in the living room reading Romeo and Juliet. To her worst fear, Chase was getting along with Marmie and she's now showing baby pictures of her!

_"Come on Rosie, just ignore them and you'll survive." _thought Rose.

"And this is Rosie in the baby pool for the first time."

"She's so adorable!"

Rose decided to walk outside for a bit to avoid the hearing of her pride being torn to pieces one by one. Chase noticed a picture of a family. A little girl of six, obviously Rosie with _HIM_ and a woman with golden hair and a man with brown hair. He knew who they were instantly and asked spontaneously.

"When would her parents be back?" For the first time, Marmie's smile disappeared and replaced with a solemn look.

"I'm afraid they are not coming back for a long time dearie... ever since..."

Now Chase had a worried look on his face.

"Since when?"

Marmie took a long breath and whimpered "Since they had died 11 years ago."

Shocked to learn that the people who helped him when he met Rosie passed on, Chase asked what happened.

"It's sad...they died a day before Rosie's seventh birthday. I heard the news from the police, they told me they've been stabbed. I didn't believe them so I ran to their house and there it was...the corpses...whoever did this to them did a very nice job to keep them from being recognized. I howled that night, my dear daughter Elanor dying with my son-in-law Walter so suddenly. They were benevolent, lived an unsullied, they loved their children more than anything and always were true to their word. Soaring was at a sleep-over at his friends at that time, but Rosie was there...she alone saw the murder. Oh even in this age I can still hear her cries and still see her tears. They were going to take her to the park to go star-gazing on her birthday, but that will never come true. Rosie and Soaring got placed into foster homes after their funeral. I had to go away for some business for a few years and couldn't take them with me. When I returned, I got a message that said Rosie was in a mental hospital. I rushed to that hospital and talked to the staff. It turns out during those years their foster parents abused Rosie, physically, emotionally and mentally." Marmie explained, tearing in the process.

Chase sneered hearing about Rose. Those worms DARE harm his bride? He made a mental note to find them and torture them.

" She would never had managed being as kind and good-willed as she is today if it weren't for Soaring." Marmie added.

"Soaring?" asked Chase. Though the moment Chase said his name, Marmie could have sworn that she heard hatred when he said her grandson's nickname. His real name was Sebastian but Rosie always called him Soaring since she was a baby.

"Whenever they're done beating Rosie Soaring would always comfort her, give her food that actually isn't rotten and read her stories when they have gone to sleep. Those bastards are in prison now, but whatever they did make Rose have a different face..."

"Different, Marmie?" asked Chase.

"If Rose turned REALLY UPSET she would slip into a coma, it usually lasts for a few hours or a few days but it stills worries me...as if it were a sign she would soon be succumbing to bottomless darkness. So please Chase, care for her and love her."

Chase looked into Marmie's eyes and said "I will Marmie, I love her."

"Thank you Chase, I knew I could count on you to protect her." Until everyone had regain their memories back..Marmie will unfortunately never have the chance to discover the obsession of Rose inside of Chase Young...


End file.
